Everyday with Suho and Lay
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: [CH.16 UPDATE!]Tentang kehidupan, perasaan, dan cerita cinta mereka. /Sore hari ketika Joonmyeon yang dilanda kelaparan, dan pacarnya yang tidak kunjung datang kerumah. Apalagi setelah itu diakhiri ciuman, yaah tidak buruk lah!/ SULAY. YAOI. BxB. Enjoyyyy
1. Chapter 1

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang,"

"Ayah! Ayah, Selamat datang.." pekik seorang bocah lelaki manis sambil berlari riang memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon. Pria tiga puluh tahun itu terkekeh lalu menggusak rambut puteranya.

Si kecil dengan nama Jungkook itu tersenyum super manis "Ayah sudah makan? Ayo, makan dengan Jungkook saja ya?" pintanya dengan manja sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Maaf, nak. Ayah masih punya banyak sekali tugas. Jadi, Jungkook makan duluan saja ya?" Joonnmyeon berucap dengan nada menyesal.

Seketika, bocah manis itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan mengangguk lesu. Ia segera berjalan dan duduk manis di meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Oh, Joonmyeon-ah. Sudah pulang?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk tipis lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Sang istri tersenyum maklum, dan senyuman itu membuatnya semakin dilanda rasa bingung. Faktanya, enam tahun menjalani rumah tangga dengan Yixing, rasanya belum cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan wanita cantik nan kalem ini.

Ia mendesah. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan ikatan dasi dilehernya sambil masih memikirkan sang istri.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Joonmyen termenung sejenak, lalu dengan senyum kikuk ia mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya pada dasinya yang kini diambil alih oleh sang istri.

Yixing terkekeh "Sedang melamunkan apa?" tanyanya saat selesai melepas simpul dasi pada dasi Joonmyeon dan mulai membantunya melepas jas.

"Ah, tidak ada Xing. Kenapa kesini? Sudah makan?" Yixing menggeleng. "Jungkook sempat menangis karena kau tak mau diajak makan malam bersama" adunya sambil terkekeh.

"Ah," Joonmyeon mengangguk. Ia melepas bajunya dan menggantinya dengan celana pendek serta kaos oblong tanpa rasa malu didepan sang istri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku akan mandi nanti saja"

Wanita itu lantas tersenyum cerah kearah Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, Jungkook ingin kesini!"

Jungkook berkata antusisas. Ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar tempat wisata dalam I-padnya kearah sang Ayah "Disneyland? Jungkook ingin kesini?"

"Huum. Yibo kemarin bercerita padaku kalau disana itu menyenangkan sekali.." ucap Jungkook dengan gelak tawa menyenangkan yang membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi sang putera.

"Benarkah? Akan Ayah usahakan"

"Yeaaay! Sungguh? Sungguh?" Jungkook melompat ke pangkuan Joonmyeon dan menatap wajah Ayahnya senang bukan kepalang.

"Iya, sayang. Ayah juga akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Ibu terlebih dahulu, okay?"

Si manis Jungkook mengangguk dan menghujani wajah Ayahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan.

"Jungkook, habiskan sarapanmu nak"

"Ahh, Ibu. Sebentar saja, Jungkook sedang rapat penting dengan Ayah" rengeknya tak mau turun dari pangkuan Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa "Oh ya? Ibu tidak sekalian diajak?" Wanita itu mengulum bibirnya seolah tengah kesal.

"Ibu nanti rapat sendiri saja ya dengan Ayah. Oh, rasa-rasanya Jungkook tidak sanggup menghabiskan sarapan ini" Jungkook menyengir. Ia mengecup pipi Ayah, Ibunya bergantian lalu beralasan kalau Yibo dan Ayahnya sudah menunggu didepan untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Jadi kalian tadi sedang merapatkan apa?" Yixing bertanya dengan kalem. Tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan piring dan gelas bekas sarapan suami dan anaknya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh lalu merangkul pinggang Yixing dari belakang. "Hanya rencana tentang liburan," ucapnya super santai dan tak menghiraukan Yixing yang membatu dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

Wanita itu seratus persen tahu kalau suaminya masih belum mencintainya dan "-Xing kau melamun?"

"O-Oh, hehe. Aku bisa-bisa saja, yang sering tidak punya waktu senggang itu kau, Joonmyeon" kata Yixing menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Joonmyeon datar.

"Hehehe," Joonmyeon tertawa. Ia mencium dahi sang istri lalu memakai dasinya dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. "Aku berangkat"

"Hmm. Hati-hati" Yixing melambai ringan dan tersenyum manis mengiringi keberangkatan Joonmyeon.

Dan pria itu sudah memantapkan dalam hati kalau mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha untuk membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan sang istri.

Yah, semoga saja cepat berhasil..

 **END**

 **Drabble Sulay pertama, wohoooo~**

 **Enaknya ini cuman Oneshot atau aku bikin chapter ._.?**

 **Review ya? Terimakasih~**


	2. Chapter 2: A Puppy

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, Xing. Kita sudah dua jam berkeliling disini. Kau tidak lelah?"

Yixing cemberut, ia lalu mengusap bulu lembut puppy di gendongannya "Sebentar lagi, Hyung. Mungkin saja pemilik Jooye ada disekitar sini"

Joonmyeon mendesah, kakinya sudah pegal. Matanya terus menelusuri kiranya ada seseorang yang kelihatan tengah mencari sesuatu di taman ini. Ia menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, dan anak anjing di gendongan Yixing hanya diam sesekali mengonggong kecil.

"Kemarin, terakhir kau menemukan Jooye dimana?"

"Umm, sebentar, -ah, seingatku aku menemukannya di samping ayunan itu. Oh, Hyung! Kau lihat orang disana?"

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang wanita dewasa dan anak kecil yang ditunjuk Yixing, dan ia langsung peka begitu saja "Mungkin saja mereka pemilik Jooye, ayo kita hampiri saja!"

"Chogiyo!"

Wanita dewasa berambut pendek tadi tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil "Ah, ada apa ya?"

Yixing mengulurkan puppy yang tadi digendongannya kearah wanita tadi "Apa ini milik anda? Saya menemukannya kemarin pagi disini"

"Ah, benar. Ini adalah anjing puteraku" ucapnya lega lalu meraih puppy tadi dan diserahkannya pada sang putera yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Terimakasih banyak ya, Junghong-ah, bilang terimakasih pada Hyung"

Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan mengucap terimakasih dengan girang hingga matanya menyipit begitu lucu. "Terimakasih banyak, Hyuuuung.."

"Sama-sama. Kami pergi dulu yaa, daah Junhongie"

"Daaah Hyungg.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Satu suap saja, ya?"

"Tidak mau! Lidahku rasanya pahit tau!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh lalu mengusap pipi Yixing yang masih terasa panas "Mangkanya cepat makan dan segera minum obat. Dan setelah itu lidahmu pasti akan kembali seperti semula" nasihatnya kalem, dan mau tak mau Yixing membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba demam begini? Kemarin kau hujan-hujanan ya? Hayoo, mengaku saja"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku ini bocah!" sungut Yixing sebal. Bibirnya ia katupkan dan tidak mau menerima suapan kedua dari Joonmyeon. "Aku kenyang"

"Makan satu suapan mana bisa sudah kenyang, Xing. Ayo makan lagi" Joonmyeon menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yixing, namun si pria manis hanya menggeleng.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Yixing menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

"Kau marah denganku? Memang aku salah apa?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Hyung,"

"Lalu kenapa? –Oh!" Joonmyeon menunjuk wajah kekasihnya dengan telunjuk "-kau rindu Jooye?"

Dan kepala Yixing tegak seketika. Ia diam saja, namun tak berlangsung lama ia mengangguk kecil "Iya, Hyung.."

Joonmyeon menepuk keningnya "Jooye sudah seminggu yang lalu kita pulangkan Xing, kau masih merindukannya? Duh, Yixing-ku"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku rindu Jooye?" Yixing mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kenapamu! Lihat, kau sampai demam seperti ini" cibir Joonmyeon sambil berdecak.

Pria manis itu mencebikkan bibirnya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sebelum itu, ia meminum dua butir pil yang diberikan Joomyeon untuknya. Ah, suatu keuntungan karena dirinya punya kekasih seorang Dokter, kan bisa dapat obat gratis :D

"Aku pulang dulu ya, besok pagi aku akan kesini lagi" pamitnya lalu memberi sebuah kecupan dikening Yixing. Yixing menggumam, ia lalu mencoba untuk tidur karena matanya mendadak ngantuk sekali.

 **.**

Paginya, Yixing menggeliat dalam selimut. Udara pagi ini begitu dingin dan malas rasanya kalau harus bangkit dari tempat tidur. Apalagi kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia menghiraukan sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik pipinya. Mungkin ini ulah si Joonmyeon menyebalkan itu!

"Hyung, jangan ganggu! Aku masih ngantuk," cerocosnya antara sadar dan tidak. Namun benda itu masih terus saja menganggunya.

Dengan berat hati, Yixing membuka matanya perlahan dan matanya menyipit saat melihat seekor anak anjing menggemaskan tengkurap di dadanya "Oh, anak anjing, apa kau tersesat?" tanya Yixing pada si puppy dengan polosnya.

Si puppy menggonggong kecil lalu menggusakkan kepalanya di lengan Yixing "Apa Joonmyeon Hyung yang memungutmu kemari?"

Dan akhirnya dia pun turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang sedang menata sarapan "Hyung!"

Joonmyeon berjengit kaget. Ia melotot kearah Yixing.

"Hyung? Kau menemukan anak anjing ini? Dia tersesat ya? Tapi lewat mana, kok bisa sampai masuk kesini?"

"Itu anjing _ **mu**_ , sayang" jawab Joonmyeon dengan entengnya.

Mata Yixing membola lucu, ia lalu menatap kearah anak anjing yang ia gendong di pundak dengan tatapan bertanya. "Benar ya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku membelinya tadi pagi.."

"Hyung, serius ini untukku?"

Joonmyeon maju selangkah untuk mengecup bibir Yixing "Apa sih yang tidak untuk Yixing _ **ku**_ "

"Yeaaaaaay! Terimakasih banyak, Joonmyeon Hyung" pekik Yixing heboh lalu mengecup pipi Joonmyeon dua kali.

"Hmm, sama-sama Xing,"

 **END**

Chapter dua udah selesai, gimana? Bukankan ide saya begitu abstrak? Wkkkk :3. Yang minta lanjutan chapter satu.. kapan-kapan saja lah ya. Muehehe. Sebenernya saya emang sengaja biking endingnya gantung begitu. Yah, saya mah gitu orangnya :v. Juga, saya keburu dapet ide daripada mubadzir(?) mangkanya saya langsung aja ngetik buat saya jadiin chapter dua.

Oh iya, ada yang usul kenapa anaknya Sulay nggak Sehun aja? Nah, saya maunya juga gitu. insyallah saya buatin secepatnya. Maklum saja, jomblo banyak malesnya, ahahaha /curhat :3/

Last, review lagi mau?


	3. Chapter 3: Yixing Potong Rambut

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu serius, Xing?"

Yixing berkaca sekali lagi, telunjuknya membersihkan sedikit noda kopi di sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu dia mengangguk "Tentu saja, kenapa memang?"

Empat perempuan di sekitar Yixing menatapnya ragu, yang satu lagi malah menatapnya antusias.

"Kenapa menatap seperti itu?" si perempuan seksi itu lantas menaikkan dua tangannya dan menatap teman-temannya tak mengerti. Ayolah, dia hanya bilang kalau akan potong rambut dan setelahnya dihadiahi tatapan memicing seperti ini –kecuali perempuan bermata rusa disampingnya yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Pasti kau tidak cocok pakai rambut pendek" celetuk si sipit bernama Baekhyun.

Si mata bulat mengangguk menyetujui "Kau sudah terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang. Kenapa malah mau potong rambut?"

"Nanti menyesal baru tahu rasa," yang berada di pojok sendiri menyahut. Perempuan cantik berwajah galak dengan mata tajam bernama Zitao.

"Ayolah, kenapa kalian malah memojokkan Yixing seperti ini? Kalian membuatnya galau, tahu!"

Yixing tertawa lalu menepuk lengan Luhan "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang membelaku, Luhannie"

"Luhan seperti itu agar punya teman yang sama berambut pendek sepertinya" goda Minseok dan dijawab dengan tatapan tajam oleh Luhan. Luhan lantas bergaya membenarkan rambut sebahunya yang mulai tumbuh panjang lagi.

"Sekali-sekali mencoba _**style**_ baru tidak masalah kan, aku bosan rambut panjang terus"

"Iya, iya. Terserahmu. Tapi awas kalau kau merengek setelah kehilangan rambut panjangmu, Xing" Baekhyun memperingati lagi. Dan perempuan yang punya lesung pipit itu menggeleng yakin.

Baiklah, mari potong rambut~

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, setelah bertanya-tanya . Yixing mulai menuju salon rekomendasi dari Luhan, tidak jauh dari cafe milik Minseok. Dia hanya berjalan kaki dan tak sampai lima menit ia telah sampai.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, dan tak terasa sudah dua jam Yixing berada di salon ini. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin besar didepannya. Rambut panjang nyaris sepinggangnya telah berubah menjadi sebahu persis milik Luhan. Hanya saja, sedikit lebih pendek. Ia juga mewarnai rambutnya menjadi cokelat pasir. Oke, dia merasa puas. Puas sekali.

"Anda kelihatan lebih cantik dan segar dengan rambut pendek, Nona" puji seorang wanita berumur 30-an pemilik salon tersebut.

Yixing terkekeh "Terimakasih Nyonya, saya sangat puas sekali. oh, ini uangnya"

Setelah menyerahkan uang, Yixing segera bergegas keluar dari salon tersebut dan berjalan pulang. Tangannya sedaritadi terasa gatal untuk terus menyentuh helaian rambut pendeknya. Dan ia hanya bisa tertawa sendiri.

 **.**

"Sayaaaaang.."

"Xing, jangan berteriak. Aku disini" ucap seorang pria yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dan hanya memakai sebuah celana training tanpa atasan. Ia masih saja menggusak rambut basahnya dengan santai, sampai akhrinya menatap Yixing dengan mata menyipit "Kau potong rambut?"

Yixing mengangguk ceria "Bagaimana, apa cocok? Aku terlihat cantik, tidak?"

Joonmyen mengangguk dengan wajah kaku. Perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya ini kelihatan begitu beda. Tetap cantik, hanya saja –apa ya?. Joonmyeon masih terus begitu hingga tak menyadari Yixing sudah berganti baju dengan sebuah daster rumahan selutut.

"Xing.."

"Ya, Joon?"

"Kau.."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat,"

"Terlihat?"

"Terlihat.." Joonmyeon diam sebentar. Yixing menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat begitu seksi dan aku sungguh merasa tergoda sekarang" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa dosa dengan entengnya, mengabaikan Yixing yang mengangakan mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan, Xing" si pria berbisik dengan nada sensual ditelinganya dan membuat Yixing bergidik. Tangannya merangkul dan meraba-raba pinggang ramping Yixing.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yixing sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Mau itu,"

"Itu apa, sih?"

Sekarang gantian Joonmyeon yang menatapnya datar. Ia menggigit gemas hidung mancung si tunangan dan membuatnya memekik sakit "Tidak usah sok polos begitu,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aish, sebentar saja,"

"Tidak Joonmyeon, ti- YAAK! TURUNKAN AKU, KIM JOONMYEON MENYEBALKAN!, AISH!"

 **.**

Mereka berbaring bersampingan. Kasur yang semula rapi itu kini berantakan sudah. Sprei hanya terpasang ala kadarnya, bantal guling jatuh ke lantai. Yang ada hanya selimut yang melilit tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau membuat rambut baruku rusak, Joon" gerutu Yixing dengan nafas kepayahan. Ia menyentuh rambut nya yang lepek karena keringat berlebih sehabis kegiatan percintaan mereka.

Joonmyeon tertawa lalu mengecup kening Yixing "Kau bisa ke salon lagi besok, sayang"

"Yahh, kau menyebalkan,"

"Tapi serius, kau benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan dengan rambut barumu. _**'Punya'**_ ku saja langsung bangun" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing bercampur seringaian. Dan segera membuat Yixing ingin menimpuk wajahnya menggunakan bantal.

"Dasar Kim Joonmyeon mesum sialan" desisnya sebal.

"Iya-iya. Kim Joonmyeon memang sangat tampan dan Zhang Yixing sangat mencintai si Joonmyeon ini" kata si Joonmyeon pede sambil tertawa.

Yixing tertawa juga, ia menimpuk lagi wajah si tunangan dengan bantal. Dan setelah itu terjadilah kembali kegiatan menyenangkan dua sejoli itu-

-Timpuk-menimpuk bantal, maksudnya.

 **END**

HOLAAA~ sebenenya ini terinspirasi dari aku sendiri sih. Aku kan baru potong rambut, terus ide datang dengan begitu saja, huahaha xD. Pertama mikir, lucu kali ya bayangin si Yixing pake rambut pendek terus warna rambutnya cokelat terang gituu, ih so seksiii~

Aku senang sekali dengan review readers sekalian, yeaay /peluk satu-satu/. Aku bakal berusaha bikin fanfic ini sampai habis, tergantung dari banyak idenya yang masuk ke otakku :D. Readers, kalau mau juga boleh nyumbang ide, tapi jangan yang sulit-sulit-_-. Hehehe.

Last, review lagi mau?


	4. Chapter 4: Can't We be Together?

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pada waktu itu, saat usia Joonmyeon baru menginjak 10 tahun. Ayah dan Ibunya mengajaknya ke sebuah Panti Asuhan kecil di sudut kota. Suasana disana begitu menyenangkan, ada banyak anak-anak seumurannya berlarian atau bermain kesana kemari, tertawa bersama, atau sesekali menjahili teman-temannya.**_

 _ **Joomyeon menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau menghalangi niat sang Ibu untuk mengadopsi satu orang anak, -yah, Ibunya baru saja keguguran di bulan kelima kehamilannya. Dan yang pasti sang Ibu butuh sesuatu untuk setidaknya menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Seorang anak.**_

" _ **Halo, Suster Jang. Apa kabar anda?" sapa Ayahnya sambil menjabat seorang suster dengan kerudung putih khas Biarawati dan sebuah kalung berbandul salib.**_

" _ **Baik, Tuan Kim. Saya sangat senang dengan kehadiran anda kemari. Tidak keberatan untuk tur singkat?" candanya lalu membawa sepasang suami istri itu untuk berkeliling panti asuhan seraya memperhatikan anak-anak disana dengan cermat.**_

" _ **Hyung, apa kita akan punya saudara lagi?" tanya Sehun kecil. Adik Joonmyeon yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Tatapannya begitu polos, dan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.**_

 _ **Senyum Sehun mengembang "Aku ingin saudara laki-laki yang punya wajah manis dan baik hati"**_

 _ **Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi.**_

 _ **Ibunya berhenti berjalan. Ia berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil sedang duduk sendirian di depan piano. Jemarinya menekan beberapa tuts dengan tidak begitu lancar, namun permainannya masih bisa dikatakan bagus.**_

 _ **Sang ibu berjongkok begitu saja didepannya, dan membuat laki-laki mungil tadi sempat tersentak namun buru-buru ia menampilkan senyumnya seraya membungkuk kan tubuh "Halo," ucapnya.**_

" _ **Halo, sayang. Siapa namamu?"**_

" _ **Yixing, Nyonya" ucapnya terkesan malu-malu,**_

 _ **Ibu Joonmyeon meletakkan tangannya di tuts piano dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lincah disana. Membuat Yixing kecil menatapnya penuh kekaguman, bibirnya menganga dengan lucu dan membuat Ibu Joonmyeon tertawa "Anda bisa memainkannya?"**_

 _ **Ibu Joonmyeon mengangguk semangat "Tentu saja, nak."**_

" _ **Suster, Yixing orang China?"**_

 _ **Si Suster mengangguk "Benar. Yixing adalah satu-satunya anak dari luar Korea,"**_

" _ **Apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai kesini? Apa orangtuannya telah tida?" tanya Ayah Joonmyeon penuh keingintahuan, dan sang suster menggeleng.**_

" _ **Saya tidak tau pasti, Tuan Kim. Lima tahun lalu saat Yixing masih berumur tiga tahun, kami menemukannya berdiri sendirian didepan pintu. Orang tuanya tidak meninggalkan satu pun surat atau catatan kecil tentang Yixing."**_

" _ **Yixing adalah anak yang pendiam dan sedikit tertutup, namun dibalik itu dia punya hati yang luar biasa baik." Ucap si suster menutup penjelasannya, dan ia tersenyum lagi saat melihat Ibu Joonmyeon menoleh kearahnya dan sang suami seraya berucap,**_

" _ **Aku akan mengadopsi Yixing,"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hyung, kau melamun?"

Joonmyeon tersentak lalu menggeleng pelan kearah Joonmyeon. "Tidak, Hun"

"Bohong. Kau memikirkan Yixing Hyung, kan?"

Pria yang kini telah berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mendengus "Kau ini bicara apa?" sanggahnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menatap Joonmyeon khawatir "Kau serius mau tetap seperti ini? Hyung aku tau benar bagaimana perasaanmu ke Yixing Hyung. Tapi ingatlah! Kau dan Yixing Hyung adalah saudara!"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Sehun"

"Aku tau semua tentangmu." Ucap Sehun cepat dan membuat Joonmyeon menatapnya tajam. Bukan tatapan benci, hanya saja ia begitu tertohok dengan penjelasan adiknya barusan.

' _ **Aku dan Yixing bahkan tak punya ikatan darah'**_

Joonmyeon diam. Hanya dia dan Sehun yang tau mengenai ini. Tidak, Yixing juga tau. Yixing juga bilang kalau ia juga mencintainya. Tapi, apa cinta Yixing kepadanya sama besar dengan miliknya untuk Yixing?

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, Ayahnya mengajaknya duduk berdua di teras belakang rumah mewah mereka. Sang Ayah duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu sambil sebelah tangannya membawa segelas jus jeruk. "Jadi, apa kau sudah punya kekasih Joon?" tanya sang Ayah dengan senyuman. Menimbulkan sebuah cekungan di kedua belah pipinya. Ah, dia jadi teringat dengan Yixing.

"Tidak, Ayah"

"Tapi kau pasti punya seseorang yang kau suka kan? Atau mungkin kau mencintainya tapi masih dalam tahap mendapatkannya"

"Aku mencintai Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Mirip seperti gumaman. Sang Ayah langsung menatapnya terkejut, gelas yang tadi ia genggam telah jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Kau bicara apa, Kim Joonmyeon?" suara Ayahnya berubah serak. Dan Joonmyeon tak merasa takut sedikit pun.

Joonmyeon memandang raut wajah Ayahnya. Lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pilu "Ya. Tapi itu memang benar adanya, Ayah" ia lantas memegang dadanya "-Apa Ayah tau bagaimana rasanya memendam cinta pada seseorang yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk aku miliki? Perasaan ini sudah berjalan sangat lama,"

Ayahnya berdiri dan menatap puteranya marah "Dia saudaramu, Joonmyeon! Tidak sepantasnya kau mencintai saudaramu sendiri!

"Tapi kami tak punya ikatan darah apapun!"

"Joonmyeon!" sang Ayah membentak. Ia berlalu begitu saja dihadapan Joonmyeon, namun tak berselang lama. Ia telah membawa seorang pria manis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Ayah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing takut-takut. Raut wajah Ayahnya begitu tegang.

Ayah Joonmyeon memandang putera sulungnya sekali lagi "Katakan kalau kau tidak mencintai Yixing,"

"Aku mencintai Yixing"

Yixing terkejut. Ia menundukkan kepala, cengkraman tangan Ayahnya semakin mengetat di pergelangan tangannya "Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Aku mencintai Yixing, Ayah" ucap Joonmyeon terkesan enteng, namun nadanya terdengar tegas dan tidak main-main.

"Xing, apa kau juga mencintai Hyung mu?" tanya sang Ayah memadang Yixing lamat-lamat.

Yixing kaku. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa, disisi lain ia juga mencintai Hyungnya tapi.. Ya Tuhan, Joonmyeon adalah Hyungnya!. "A-Aku,"

"Katakan sesuatu!" desak Ayahnya tak sabaran. Ia memandang Joonmyeon yang menatapnya memohon. Dan Yixing semakin bingung harus bagaimana.

"A-Aku.. Maafkan aku Ayah," Yixing menunduk dalam. Matanya sudah panas, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Ayahnya. Ia merasa seperti anak yang tidak tahu malu.

Ayah Joonmyeon mendesah keras. Ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Yixing dengan cepat lalu menatap keduanya tajam "Ayah akan mengirim Yixing ke luar negeri, ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana"

Joonmyeon menatap Ayahnya kaget. Ia menggeleng keras dan menggenggam tangan Yixing "Tidak, Ayah. Jangan, kumohon,"

"Tidak ada cara lain selain ini agar kalian berdua bisa menghilangkan perasaan kalian satu sama lain"

Yixing sudah menangis. Tangannya juga menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon tak kalah eratnya. Ia sudah menduga kalau suatu hari hal ini akan terjadi. Dan semuanya persis seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ayah mereka marah besar dan kedua tak bisa bersatu.

"Maaf, tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kalian.."

 **END**

Hayo, siapa yang kepingin yang angst-angst. Hayo, ngakuuu :D. Nih, udah aku buatin. Dengan jalan cerita yang udah pasaran, maaf ya aku emang payah bikin genre sedih-sedih begini. Tapi kalo urusan ending gantung-menggantung, saya mah jagonya :v. Yang udah nyumbang ide ke saya. Makasih banyak ya teman-teman, saya bakal pertimbangkan untuk buat ff dari sumbangan(?) ide kalian :*.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini kepanjangan enggak? Apa narasinya kurang? Terus, apa typonya beterbangan? :D. Mohon, kritik dan sarannya ya.

Last, review lagi mau?


	5. Chapter 5: Pertemuan Tak Terduga

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixing.."

Yixing menyipitkan matanya, merasa tidak mengenali seorang pria yang baru saja menyebut namanya itu "Maaf, siapa ya?"

Pria dengan setelan kasual itu terkekeh "Kim Joonmyeon,"

Mendadak, perempuan manis itu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia mengamati Joonmyeon dari bawah lalu keatas, terus seperti itu hingga beberapa kali "Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbeda sampai kau tidak mengenali aku?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil berdesis.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tapi kau sungguh benar-benar berubah Suho-ge"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Green Tea Frappe, sudah kau buatkan?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan"

"Kau mau menemaniku duduk sebentar sambil berbincang?" tawar Suho dan menunjuk sebuah bangku dengan dagunya.

Perempuan itu diam sebentar. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, ia mengangguk canggung dan mengikuti Joonmyeon untuk duduk. Pria itu melihat-lihat sekeliling cafe sambil berdecak kagum. "Ini cafemu?"

"O-Ohh yaa. Sudah dua tahun, ngomong-ngomong" Yixing berucap agak gagap. Joonmyeon tidak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu. Tetap tampan, murah senyum, dan terlihat berkelas. Dan sialnya lagi, jantungnya juga masih berdegup kencang saat berdekatan dengan pria ini.

Satu lagi fakta. Joonmyeon dulunya adalah kakak kelas Yixing saat SMA, yang membuat Yixing malu sebenarnya adalah dulu ia sempat menyukai pria ini dan menembaknya secara langsung, namun dengan ending yang tidak bagus. Ia ditolak secara halus.

"Ah, kau sekarang kerja apa, Ge?"

"Dokter," ucapnya santai dengan senyum miring.

Yixing menatapnya tak percaya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar "Wow. Itu luar biasa, Ge. Sungguh! Kau pasti terlihat semakin keren!"

Joonmyeon tertawa, ia menunjuk dua gadis kembar yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir dan satunya lagi tengah memblender sesuatu berwarna hijau "Mereka siapa? Pegawaimu?"

"Mereka itu adikku! Baekhyun dan Luhan"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya adik. Kembar lagi dan serius, –blonde?" Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yixing begitu kalem dan terlihat polos, sementara adik-adiknya malah lebih terlihat seperti member girlband dengan warna rambut mencolok.

Perempuan manis itu berdecak "Bukankah mereka terlihat cantik? Mau kukenalkan dengan salah satu? Siapa tau kau berminat menjadikannya kekasih" saran Yixing ragu-ragu. Tapi hatinya berkata _**'Ah, sial! Aku ini bicara apa?!'**_

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Uh?"

"Kau tahu, aku begitu menyesal karena tidak menerima pernyataan cintamu dulu, Xing" kata Joonmyeon sambil membayangkan masa lalu. Dimana wajah Yixing yang merah padam dan berkata dengan gagap didepannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ia berdiri sedikit lalu mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Jadilah kekasihku, mau ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Vanilla Milkshake, tiga"

"Baik sebentar. Baek, buatkan tiga vanilla milkshake"

"Yup. Serahkan padaku, Lu"

"Kalian adik Yixing?"

Dua perempuan kembar yang tadinya sibuk itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kearah Pria itu "Anda kenal kakak kami?" tanyanya antisipasi. Siapa tahu saja pria tampan ini penculik yang berkedok sebagai pelanggan kafe milik kakaknya. Tapi, memang ada ya penculik setampan ini?

"Ya, aku kekasihnya" ucap Joonmyeon dan berbisik diakhir kalimat. Menimbulkan pekikan tertahan dari sepasang saudara kembar itu. Wohoo, kakaknya tidak jomblo lagi~

"Benarkah? Woah, selamat ya err-,"

"Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon"

"Ah, Joonmyeon Ge," dua perempuan itu mengangguk polos lalu menyerahkan tiga Vanilla Milkshake kearah Joonmyeon dan dua teman Joonmyeon disampingnya.

Joonmyeon berdecak. Dua teman idiotnya itu hanya melongo sambil menatap kagum pada adik kekasihnya ini. Sementara yang ditatap cuek-cuek saja atau mungkin sengaja tidak peduli.

"Xing!"

"Suho-Ge!"

Mereka lalu berpelukan sebentar. Mengabaikan empat orang yang menatap mereka malu, dasar mentang-mentang baru jadian langsung peluk-pelukan didepan umum.

"Ah, adik-adik. Kenalkan ini-"

"Iya-iya, kami sudah tau Jie" Baekhyun menyela begitu saja sambil tersenyum miring.

"Selamat ya, kudoakan langgeng. Hehehe" Luhan tertawa.

"Ge, mereka siapa? Temanmu?"

"Ya. Yang albino ini Oh Sehun, dan yang tiang listrik ini Park Chanyeol"

Dua pria itu menyengir dan menyambut jabatan tangan kekasih Joonmyeon. Setelah itu mereka menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandang puppy. Joonmyeon yang memang peka, hanya mendengus "Ini Adik Yixing. Baekhyun dan Luhan"

Dua adik Yixing itu tersenyum manis dan sedikit berjinjit dari balik meja kasir untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang gemetaran dari tadi.

"Aku Sehun,"

"Aku Chanyeol"

"Kalian sungguh sangat cantik,"

"Mata kalian , -ahh, jantungku! Hun, jantungku berbedar-debar!"

"Kalian sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kalau belum, beri kami kesempatan untuk mendekati kalian, ya? Ya?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap mereka aneh. Tak terkecuali dengan Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon malah ingin menceburkan dirinya ke kolam saking malunya punya teman seperti mereka.

"Ge, mereka itu naksir adikku atau apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Xing. Ayo kita pergi kencan saja!" setelah itu Joonmyeon segera merangkul sang kekasih untuk berkencan. Meninggalkan dua pria yang masih ber- _ **fangirling**_ tadi.

 **END**

Saya nggak tau harus ngomong apa, tapi –besok udah puasaa, yuhuuuuuuu!

Saran saya, kurangi baca ff rating M biar pahala puasanya nggk kurang, terus minum air aqua 2-4-2 kaya di iklan. Mueheheh xD


	6. Chapter 6: Guru Les Sehun

"Oh, Kim Sehun lihatlah! Kenapa nilai matematika mu jadi jelek begini?"

Sehun menatap datar Ayahnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada game PSPnya "Ayah tau kan kalau aku memang buruk dalam pelajaran Matematika"

Joonmyeon mendesah, lalu merebut PSP sang putera dan membuatnya cemberut "Kau itu kebanyakan main game, kau jadi tidak serius belajar"

"Ayaaaah, kembalikaaaan.."

"Tidak, Sehunnie. Sebelum nilaimu matematika membaik"

"Ish,"

Sang Ayah berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam sang putera. Dengan reflek, Sehun mengangguk singkat dan mulai meloncat ke meja belajarnya. "Ayah jangan berdiri terus disitu, aku jadi tidak konsentrasi"

"Konsentrasi apanya kalau sedari tadi kau hanya membolak-balikkan bukumu, nak" Joonmyeon mencibir, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Membaca satu persatu soal yang Sehun kira sulit, dan mulai mengajarinya. Yah, sebenarnya sih Joonmyeon cukup jago matematika.

"Kalau tau begini, kenapa tidak Ayah saja yang mengajariku?"

Pria umur tiga puluh satu tahun itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang putera "Kau tau kan, kalau Ayah itu-,"

"-Ayah sibuk, ya Sehun mengerti" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan mengulum bibir. Ada sedikit raut kecewa di wajah tampan sang putera, dan itu mampu membuat Joonmyeon merasa sangat menyesal.

"Maaf, nak" Joonmyeon memeluk Sehun. Menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu.

Sehun mengangguk kecil "Tidak masalah. Sudah, Sehun mengantuk" laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun itu menguap dan berangsur naik ketempat tidur. Joonmyeon mengangguk, ia menyelimuti Sehun dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam di dahi putera tampannya.

"Tidur nyenyak, Sehunnie"

"Ayah juga"

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau ikut makan siang dengan kami?"

"Kau pikir aku mau jadi obat nyamukmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas kantor di meja kerjanya "Kita hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk makan siang, Hyung"

"Aku akan makan nanti, Jongin. Terimakasih sudah perhatian padaku" kata Joonmyeon dengan seulas senyum tipis dan membuat sepupunya itu berdecak.

"Kau ingin maag mu kambuh lagi dan opname di rumah sakit? Dan sialnya ya, Hyung. Yang memapahmu waktu kau pingsan itu aku!"

Joonmyeon tertawa. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan membuka kancing jas yang terasa sesak dipakai "Oke, kalau begitu. Kau sudah mengajak Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu. Dia sudah di kafetaria duluan"

Dan dalam perjalanan ke kafetaria. Mata Joonmyeon secara tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang terlihat familiar. Seorang perempuan berambut sebahu yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Joonmyeon berkata pada Jongin untuk duluan saja, dengan alasan ingin menyapa teman lama.

"Hai,"

"U-Uh, Kim Joonmyeon? –ah, maksudku. Sajangnim" kata perempuan tadi agak kaku dan membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah sok formal begitu. Sedang apa kau dikantorku, Zhang Yixing?" pria itu bersedekap dan menatap perempuan didepannya menyelidik.

Yixing tertawa sebentar "Barang teman ku ada yang ketinggalan, dan ia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya kemari. Jadi berhenti menatap seolah aku mau merampok kantormu, Joonmyeon" Yixing menunjuk wajah Joonmyeon dengan telunjuknnya dan memicingkan bibir.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Mau pergi denganku?"

Perempuan manis itu menaikkan satu alisnya, dan mengangguk "Baik. Kau yang traktir"

"Sure,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnieeee..."

"Dikamar, Ayah"

Joonmyeon berlari kecil kekamar puternya. Dilihatnya sang putera yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu "Sedang mengerjakan PR?"

"Huum"

"Ayah punya kabar bagus untukmu, Sehun"

Laki-laki kecil yang punya wajah datar itu menatap Ayahnya penasaran. Apa mungkin Ayahnya sedang libur panjang dan akan mengajaknya liburan ke luar negeri? Atau ia akan punya Ibu baru?

"Ayah sudah mendapatkan guru les matematika untukmu," seru Ayahnya semangat. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Ayahnya tak mengerti. Hanya guru les. Kenapa Ayahnya se- _ **exited**_ ini?

"Ayah jamin kau akan menyukai Guru les mu yang baru, nak"

"Hmm.."

 **.**

"Jadi, Noona dulu adalah teman Ayah sewaktu masih SMA?" tanya Sehun disela-sela mengerjakan soal latihan yang diberikan guru barunya ini.

Perempuan didepan Sehun mengangguk, membuat rambutnya yang diikat tinggi itu bergoyang "Ya. Kami juga kuliah di Universitas yang sama, hanya saja beda fakultas. Sehun, ada yang sulit?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya. Aku begitu bingung dengan ini," Sehun menunjuk soal yang baru setengah jadi itu dengan pensil kearah Yixing. Yixing mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai mengajari putera temannya ini dengan telaten.

"Yosh! Matematika begitu sulit dan menyebalkan" Sehun menggerutu. Tidak terasa sudah satu setengah jam berlalu. Dan Sehun masih merasa dirinya payah. Ia hanya bisa mengerjakan tujuh soal, itu saja masih di bantu Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh "Tidak akan terasa begitu sulit kalau Sehun rajin mempelajarinya" katanya diakhiri senyuman.

"Apa Noona seorang guru? Apa guru di Sekolah Dasar sepertiku?"

"Tidak, Noona mengajar di SMA Yonsei. Sehun tau kan? Tidak begitu jauh dengan sekolahmu"

"Wuaah, pasti matematikanya lebih sulit. Apa Noona tidak merasa strees?" tanya Sehun dengan tawa.

"Santai sekali. Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba Joonmyeon datang begitu saja dengan sebuah nampan berisi jus jeruk dan beberapa kue kering.

Sehun mengangguk semangat "Sudah, ah. Aku lelah sekali, Ayah" keluhnya lalu bergelayut manja di pelukan sang Ayah. Sedangkan sang Ayah hanya terkekeh lalu memeluk puternya.

"Baik. Sepertinya waktu ku sudah habis. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Daah Sehunnie" Yixing berpamitan. Sebelum itu ia sempatkan menggusak rambut bocah kecil tampan itu.

"Yixing, kau mau aku mengantarmu?"

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bis"

"Kau tidak takut diculik?"

Yixing diam. Lalu kemudian ia memberi pukulan di dada Joonmyeon serasa berdesis. Joonmyeon tertawa "Hati-hati dijalan.."

"Daaah,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, Noona. Aku mendapatkan nilai 85 di ulangan harian kemarin. Lihat! Bukankah ini fantastis?!" Sehun memekik senang. Ia meloncat ke pangkuan perempuan itu dan memeluknya erat. Yixing hampir terguling, tapi dengan cekatan ia berhasil mengimbangkan kembali dirinya lalu balas memeluk Sehun.

"Ini bagus sekali, Sehunnie. Rajin-rajinlah belajar dan kau akan mendapat nilai bagus lagi" Yixing tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala anak itu.

Sang Ayah yang duduk tak jauh dari situ hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Dari tadi ia memang berada disitu, mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang masih banyak sambil menemani Sehun menunggu kedatangan Yixing.

Oh iya, Joonmyeon jadi ingat kalau ia sempat naksir Yixing waktu SMA dulu.

"Tuan, Tuan.."

Joonmyeon meloncat dari tempat tidur Sehun dan berjalan keluar ketika mendengar teriakan Bibi Jung. Bibi Jung adalah pembantu di rumah Joonmyeon, dan sudah lama bekerja ditempatnya.

"Ada apa, Bibi? Kenapa berteriak?"

"S-Saya ingin meminta ijin untuk pulang ke Busan sebentar. Cucu saya baru saja masuk rumah sakit" katanya setengah gagap karena panik.

Mendengar itu, Joonmyeon mengangguk cepat "Baik. Bibi bisa menyuruh Paman Kim untuk mengantar Bibi,"

"Tapi, Tuan,"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri. Kalau bibi naik kereta malah akan lama sampainya, jadi suruh mengantar Paman Kim saja, ya?"

Bibi Jung tersenyum cerah "Baik. Baik. Ah Tuan, terimakasih banyak. Saya pamit" Wanita tua itu membungkuk lalu berlalu cepat-cepat untuk pulang ke Busan.

Sehun yang penasaran. Lantas mengikuti Ayahnya keluar "Ayah, ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak ada Sehunnie. Bibi Jung pulang mendadak karena cucunya masuk rumah sakit,"

Sehun mendadak diam. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Yixing memang datang agak telat hari ini "Tapi, Ayah. Kalau Bibi Jung pulang. Kita mau makan apa? Memang Ayah bisa masak?"

Joonmyeon juga ikutan diam. Oh iya ya, dia dan anaknya nanti mau makan apa? Menyentuh kompor saja tak pernah.

"Kenapa kalian melamun didepan pintu begini?"

"Xing, kau bisa masak?" tanya Joonmyeon tak sadar. Dan Yixing mengangguk begitu saja dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing memelas "Maukah Noona memasakkan makan malam untuk kami? Kami kelaparaaaaaan.."

"Y-Ya, baiklah. Aku akan kedapur sekarang,"

 **.**

"Mungkin enak ya kalau punya istri macam kau, Xing" ucap Joonmyeon begitu saja sambil masih terus memperhatikan Yixing yang memasak membelakanginya.

"Apa?" dengan tak sengaja Yixing menjatuhkan sendoknya karena terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan Joonmyeon barusan "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kau tidak berencana menikah? Kau sudah tiga puluh"

Yixing berdecak lalu menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kehadapan Joonmyeon "Makan saja, tidak usah cerewet" dengusnya.

"Serius Xing. Aku begitu tampan dan sudah mapan, kau tidak ada niatan untuk pacaran atau suka padaku begitu?" goda Joonmyeon dan membuat Yixing merona hebat. "Kulihat Sehun juga menyukaimu, jadi tidak apalah ya kalau nantinya kau akan kujadikan Ibu barunya Sehun,"

Dan perkataan enteng nan santai dari sang pria itu sontak membuat Yixing terbahak. Entah, dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa tertawa sekencang itu. Padahal Joonmyeon tidak terlihat bercanda.

"Sehunnie, makananmu, nak.."

"Sebentar,"

Lima menit, Joonmyeon juga tak melihat kedatangan puteranya ke meja makan. Ia lantas menghampiri sang putera yang sedang berbaring sambil melihat beberapa foto di kameranya. Ada banyak foto gadis di kamera puteranya. Tunggu, ia kenal gadis itu!

"Kim Sehun, bukankah itu.."

"A-Ayah," Sehun mengangakan mulutnya. Ia tertangkap basah. Oh tuhaaaaan!

"Bukankah itu Wu Luhan, kembaran Wu Chanlie. Anak Paman Wu Yifan dan Bibi Zitao, yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan kita itu?"

Sehun menelan ludah, dan mengangguk takut-takut "Astaga, nak. Kau.."

"Aku apa, Ayah?"

"Oh, Sepertinya Ayah tau kenapa kau jadi malas belajar" kata Joonmyeon kalem ' _ **Anakku sudah mulai jatuh cintaaaa!'**_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ayah juga!"

"Ayah kenapa?"

"Ayah jatuh cinta dengan Yixing Noona! Iya kan?"

Yixing yang mendengar teriakan Sehun langsung mengangakan mulut dan merona.

' _ **Ya ampun, anakku bisa membaca pikiran!'**_

 **END-**

 **-dengan tidak elitnya. Yang mau Sehun jadi anak-anak, nih aku buatin spesial buat kalian dan aku bikin panjaaaang :D**

 **Maaf ya untuk typo, dan review kalian –Waaaw! Astaga, wonderful! terimakasih ya. Aku nggak nyangka bakaln banyak yang mensupport ff aku. /terharu/ huhuhu :********

 **Ngomong-ngomong, apa disini Yixing keliatan kaya perawan tua? Ehehehe xD**


	7. Chapter 7: Pudding Buatan Joonmyeon

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan pria manis bernama Yixing itu masih saja betah membaca sebuah novel di tempat tidurnya. Ditemani sang suami yang juga sedang bergelut dengan beberapa bahan untuk rapat kantornya besok hari.

"Sudah malam, cepat tidur" ucap Joonmyeon lalu mengucek matanya yang berair karena terlalu dekat memandang laptop.

Dengan satu tangan menyuap sebuah kue kering, dan satunya lagi memegang novel. Yixing menjawab "Nanti dulu, belum mengantuk,"

"Orang hamil tidak baik tidur malam-malam" Joonmyeon lantas mengusap perut buncit Yixing yang berusia sembilan bulan itu dengan gerakan memutar.

"Aku ingin makan pudding, buatkaaaaan.."

"Pudding?"

"Huum. Aku ingin yang rasa coklat"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas "Malam-malam mau makan pudding? Kau ngidam? Ku kira penyakit ngidam mu sudah sembuh, Xing" cibir Joonmyeon.

"Bukan ngidam. Aku kan hanya ingin makan pudding saja" jawab Yixing sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan kue kering setoples!"

"Ayolah, Joonmyeoooooon," rengek sang istri dengan manja.

"Hish, baik-baik. Aku akan membelikan di supermarket sebentar" Joonmyeon berdiri dan menyambar sebuah jaket coklat di gantungan baju.

"Tidak mau! Pudding langsung jadi itu banyak pengawetnya"

Pria tampan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Terus?"

"Ya, kau beli saja bubuk pudding terus buat pudding sendiri" Yixing mengendikkan bahu lagi. Lalu matanya kembali tenggelam dalam cerita novelnya. Joonmyeon menganga. Ia begitu payah memasak. Paling-paling kalo tidak merebus air ya masak ramen instan, tapi itu dulu sebelum ia menikah. "Xinggg.."

"Apa, sayang?" jawabnya lalu mencomot satu kue kering. "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat, karena Kim kecil sudah ingin makan pudding buatan ayahnya" Yixing tertawa menyebalkan.

Malas menimpali. Pria tampan itu akhirnya berjalan lesu ke arah dapur. Ia membuka laci dapurnya dan menemukan sebungkus bubuk pudding tanpa rasa.

Dengan wajah bodoh. Akhirnya ia merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku piyamanya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo, Kyungsoo-ya,"

" _ **Joonmyeon Hyung? Ini Jongin, Kyungsoo masih menenangkan Taeoh, biasa rewel.."**_ jawab adik ipar Joonmyeon bernama Kim Jongin itu malas-malasan. Pasti ia membangunkan si adik ipar yang tengah tidur itu.

"Oh begitu ya, bisa kau berikan ponselnya ke istrimu? Ini darurat"

Mendengar kata 'darurat', Jongin yang diseberang sana lantas jadi panik sendiri _**"Darurat? Kenapa? Yixing Noona melahirkan? Hyung kau har-"**_

"Eiss, bukan begitu Jongin. Duh, aku hanya ingin minta resep pudding"

" _ **Oh, pudding.."**_

"..."

" **..."**

"..."

" **..."**

"YAK! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat berikan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo! Duh, Kim Jongin!" gerutu Joonmyeon sebal. Ia bahkan sudah ancang-ancang dengan mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan sendok. Ia juga sudah membuka bungkus bubuk puddingnya.

Setelah mendengar percakapan samar-sama antara sang adik dan adik ipar, Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab _**"Oh, Hyung. Ada apa?"**_

"Aku minta resep pudding" kata Joonmyeon to the point.

" _ **Pudding? Langsung saja masak bubuk puddingnya dengan air dan aduk-aduk terus sampai rata. Oh iya, jangan lupa tambahkan gula empat sendok!"**_ jelas Kyungsoo secara ringkas dan tidak bertele-tele. Dan Joonmyeon kembali menghela nafas lagi.

"Masalahnya ya, puddingnya itu tanpa rasa. Terus bagaimana biar jadi rasa cokelat?" ucap Joonmyeon frustasi. Duh, orang hamil memang banyak maunya.

Diseberang sana, Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan serta mendesis. _**"Hyung punya susu kental manis rasa cokelat, tidak? Atau cokelat batang?"**_

"Sebentar," Joonmyeon mengapit ponselnya di pundak lalu membongkar isi kulkas. Dan tak lama, ia menemukan sebuah cokelat batang yang sudah dipotong setengah "Ada. Cokelat batang, terus bagaimana?"

" _ **Aku akan menjelaskan lewat sini, Hyung siapkan bahan-bahannya ya"**_

"Oke," setelah itu, ia menaruh ponselnya di sisi meja dapur dan membuatnya mode panggilannya menjadi _**loud speaker.**_

" _ **Nah, pertama-tama...-"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

Yixing mengangguk dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya "Ini enak, benar kau masak sendiri?" tanya pria manis itu menyelidik.

Joonmyeon berdecak "Tentu saja. Walaupun pakai resep Kyungsoo _**sih**_ , hehe"

"Ish, kau ini merepotkan orang malam-malam" cibir Yixing sambil menyendok pudding buatan Joonmyeon yang masih hangat.

"Sudah jangan cerewet, lekas habiskan puddingmu dan mari tidur" Joonmyeon berkata final. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yixing yang sedang duduk dan memangku semangkuk pudding.

"Joonmyeon,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Besok siang aku ingin makan roti panggang dengan isian daging berbumbu dan selada. Ugh, pasti nikmat" pintanya dengan mata membulat lucu yang membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia lantas membantu sang istri untuk berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya ringan.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi hobi makan? Kau tidak takut gendut, ya?" canda Joonmyeon.

Yixing berdecak dan mencubit pinggang Joonmyeon "Aku kan sudah gendut semenjak hamil," gerutunya sambil mengulum bibir.

Joonmyeon tertawa "Ahh, kenapa istriku menggemaskan sekali." katanya lalu mencubiti pipi Yixing yang semakin gempal itu.

"Oh satu lagi, aku ingin makan pudding juga sepulang kau kerja"

"Oke, akan aku bel-"

"No! Buatanmu! Oke? Plisssss.."

Joonmyeon merengek, ia memajukan bibirnya dan menggeleng manja. Dan belum sempat pria itu berucap, sang istri sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit bibir itu dengan telujuk dan ibu jari " _ **Please**_ , Joonmyeon. Kau tidak imut sama sekali," Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Xinggggg..."

"Apa? Hentikan! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin tertawa"

"Ya tertawa saja!" decak Joonmyeon sebal. Astaga, ia masih akan berurusan dengan kompor lagi besok-_-

"Pudding. Oke?"

"Iya-iya. Bawel!"

 **END**

 **Jeng jeng jeng~, yang minta BL, yang minta BL :D, maaf ya membikin kalian kecewa karena waktunya BL malah saya bikin GS, maklum saya dapet ide ceritanya yang bikin Yixing cewek sih, hehe :D**

 **Oh iya, gimana puasa kalian? Semoga lancar-lancar aja dan nggak ada yang bikin kalian kegoda buat batalin puasa-_-/. Jangan lupa juga banyak minum air putih biar gak lemes pas siang hari /ciee perhatian cieee._. maklum jomblo xD/**

 **Satu lagi, yang chapter enam kemarin lupa gak saya beri judul kaya yng biasa saya taroh di atas sendiri. Maaf ya, itu keburu udah ngantuk soalnya, ahahaha~**


	8. Chapter 8: Sehun jatuh cinta?

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya sambil bersiul-siul. Sesekali dia membalas sapaan para karyawan yang bersimpangan dengannya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjemput sang putera pulang sekolah.

"Jongin!"

Pria kulit gelap itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya "Hai, Hyung,"

"Kau sibuk?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Joonmyeon tersenyum puas lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu "Gantikan aku memimpin rapat satu jam lagi, ya"

Jongin mendelik "Heh? Aku sudah janji untuk pulang cepat hari ini, Hyung" rengeknya.

"Ayolah, aku harus menjemput Sehun pulang sekolah. Rapatnya hanya sebentar" bujuk Joonmyeon lagi, tapi Jongin tetap memasang wajah tak maunya.

"Yixing Hyung memangnya kemana?"

"Yixing menjadi guru pendamping dalam acara Study Tour di sekolah tempatnya mengajar"

Jongin diam saja dan malah menatap pria tampan yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu malas.

Menghela nafas. Joonmyeon menatap tajam Jongin "Rapat atau kau kubuat putus dengan tunanganmu, Jongin" ancamnya dan membuat pemuda itu memicingkan bibirnya.

"Ahh, kenapa jadi membawa-bawa Kyungsoo segala?!"

"Maka dari itu, kau har-"

"Iya-iya, huh!" dengus Jongin sebal "Tapi kau harus tanggung jawab kalau adikmu marah karena aku pulang terlambat,"

Joonmyeon terkekeh, ia lalu menggusak rambut calon adik iparnya ini gemas –walaupun Jongin sudah menepisnya dengan wajah kesal "Aku pergi dulu ya. Terimakasih adik ipar~"

"Ne, Joonmyeon _**sajangnim**_.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak sampai lima belas menit ia telah tiba di sekolah puteranya. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel pulang. Dan Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dan duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan.

Ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh area Sekolah Dasar itu, sampai matanya sampai pada segerombolan ibu-ibu yang mesam-mesem genit kearahnya. Ia berdecak dan melengos, membuat ibu-ibu tadi cemberut kecewa.

"Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria seumuran dengannya. Hanya saja tinggi sekali –uhuk, maaf Joonmyeon.

"Yifan?" serunya dan melambaikan tangan, menyuruh pria bernama Yifan itu untuk duduk di ayunan sebelahnya "Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya sok ramah –padahal mereka berdua itu berteman dekat-_-

"Mau daftar SD" jawab Yifan dengan wajah datar. "Tentu saja menjemput anakku, bodoh" ucapnya bergurau dan mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi senyuman kelewat lebar.

Joonmyeon tertawa hambar. Tapi setelah itu ia menendang kaki pria itu kesal "Anakmu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas lima, anakmu?" tanyanya sambil memandang kearah depan dimana sudah ada beberapa anak yang keluar gedung sekolahan.

"Kelas lima, Zitao tidak ikut?"

Yifan menggeleng "Dia sedang malas. Biasa, orang hamil kan suka bermalas-malasan"

"Istrimu hamil lagi?" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan tidak percaya. Dan Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga.

Setelah itu, Joonmyeon kembali menghadap depan dan matanya seketika menyipit kala melihat sosok sang putera sedang berlari keluar gedung sekolah dan mengejar temannya yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Itu anakku, Sehun" tunjuk Joonmyeon. Yifan diam sebentar lalu ber 'oh' ria.

Teman Sehun itu berhenti dan menunggu Sehun untuk berjalan disampingnya. Dapat Joonmyeon lihat kalau puteranya itu tengah gugup, dan tak lama puteranya itu menyerahkan sebuah kado berukuran agak besar kearah teman laki-lakinya yang punya wajah cantik itu.

"Sehun itu sedang bersama siapa? Temannya? Apa temannya sedang ulang tahun?" monolognya sendiri.

Teman Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia membuka kadonya dan ternyata kado itu berisi sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat. Joonmyeon bisa melihat kalau bocah itu menggumamkan kata 'Terimakasih' setelah itu ia memeluk Sehun erat lalu melepaskannya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Joonmyeon,?"

"Hmm.." Joonmyeon menggumam. Matanya masih melihat bagaimana interaksi sang putera beserta temannya tadi.

"Itu anakku,"

Dengan segera, ia mengikuti arah pandang Yifan "Yang mana?"

"Anakku itu.." Yifan menatap Joonmyeon lurus-lurus-

"-yang baru saja memeluk Sehunmu.."

Beberapa detik berlalu, Joonmyeon masih menatap Yifan dengan bodohnya, dan setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia mengangakan mulutnya.

"J-Jadi.." ia memandang anaknya yang kini tengah modus memegang tangan temannya yang ternyata anaknya Yifan itu.

"Namanya Luhan. Bukankah anakku begitu manis dan menggemaskan?" bangga Yifan dengan alis naik-turun.

Mereka lalu berpandangan. Saling melempar seringaian.

"Aku tau kau memikirkan apa, Yifan"

"Kau pasti juga berpikiran sama denganku, Joomyeon"

"Ayaaaaaaaah, ayo pulang.." seru Sehun riang gembira sambil berlari –jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan milik Luhan.

 **END**

 **Ini edisi spesial Joonmyeon dengan sang putera yang lagi jatuh cintaaah, ehehe. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa karena Yixing tidak ada, dia lagi sibuk jadi guru:3**

 **Terimakasih ya qaqa 'Myunicorn91' udah mau bilangin, saya baru nyadar kalo ada typo di ff saya yang chapter tujuh. Seharusnya itu Yixing sama Jongin dipanggil 'Hyung', tp saya ngetiknya malah 'Noona'-_-. Duh maafkan sayaaa.**

 **Oh iya, big thanks juga ke:**

 **|the-dancing-petals, demiapa, saklawase, Prince Changsa, ExileZee, anis .I. mufidah, HaeWoon1, mang jajang, 97, jinahyoo, ruixi1, mufidz, HappyHeichou, wuziper, Myunicorn91, azmisama97, lulu-shi, fyixing, Istrinya Sehun, evilkyung, kthk2, chenma, nur991fah, r2xy, Queen Schweinsteiger, kerdus susu, kedodoran, , Xing1002, guardian-xing, justyunna, joonxingfic, mery zhang, selly, Gyuu, tyur, vivikim406| dan yang nge fav, fol ceritakuu :******

 **Aduh, kalian yang selalu setia review dan membikin aku guling-guling dilantai saking senengnya. Kejot-kejot di kasur sampai spreinya lepas semua-_-, dan yang memberikan aku semangatsz. Terimakasih banyak ya, ugh. Luv luv luv 3**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo, muehehehe.**


	9. Chapter 9: (S)he is Yixing!

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial, dia terlambat satu jam lebih dua puluh menit, dan kekasihnya pasti sudah marah padanya. Salahkan saja tugas mendadak dari sang dosen yang membuatnya (sangat) terlambat untuk menjemput sang kekasih.

Ia menepikan mobilnya di sebuah halte didepan sekolah kekasihnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Yixing disana. Yang ada hanya seorang siswi duduk sendirian sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Permisi, Nona. Apa kau kenal Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon sekedar mencari tahu.

Perempuan tadi menyipitkan matanya lalu mengangguk "Ya,"

"Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa kau bertemu dengannya disini?"

"Ohh, tidak ada. Hanya ada aku disini dari tadi" jawab si perempuan dengan nada datar dan itu membuat Joonmyeon merasa jengkel.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" si perempuan dengan rambut cokelat terang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri didepan Joonmyeon lalu maju sedikit ke arah pria itu. Reflek saja, Joonmyeon langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menggeleng keras "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu Nona, memang kita pernah bertemu dimana?"

Perempuan cantik itu mendesis pelan lalu masuk begitu saja kedalam mobil Joonmyeon –tak lupa dengan membanting pintu. Joonmyeon kelabakan, ia tidak mengenal perempuan itu, dan dia seenaknya saja masuk kedalam mobilnya. WHAT THE HE-

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" perempuan tadi bertanya kalem.

Pria tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan berangsur masuk kedalam mobil. Ia mengumpat dalam hati "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?"

"Rumahku.. terus saja. Nanti kalau ada pertigaan belok kiri, selanjutnya aku akan memberitahumu nanti" ucapnya tanpa memandang Joonmyeon dan malah sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Dan Joonmyeon menepuk keningnya lagi –ia tambah frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan pun, mereka masih diam satu sama lain. Si perempuan lebih memilih untuk memalingkan muka kearah luar dan menikmati udara siang yang tak begitu terik. Sementara Joonmyeon.. ia sibuk menelan ludah karena paha perempuan itu begitu terbuka akibat rok seragam yang terlalu pendek.

"Setelah ini, arah mana?"

Perempuan itu menjelaskan dengan rinci dimana arah rumahnya. Tak lupa dengan wajah dan nada yang kelewat datar. Ya ampun, cantik sih iya, tapi kenapa seperti tembok begini?-_-

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku seperti kenal jalan ini!"

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya," si perempuan berucap enteng. Membuat Joonmyeon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Rumahku yang bercat biru," tunjuk si perempuan. Joonmyeon memandang horror perempuan itu sambil mengangakan mulutnya. Terlihat menggelikan sebenarnya.

"Ini.. bukankah rumah Yixing? Kau siapanya?"

Perempuan tadi tidak menjawab. Ia keluar begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, terimakasih pun tidak. Tanpa komando, Joonmyeon langsung mengejar perempuan itu sampai kedalam rumah. Mencekal pergelangan tangan perempuan itu dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau itu siapa?"

"Aku?" perempuan tadi terkekeh datar "Aku Yixing,"

"Tidak mungkin! Kekasihku itu pria!" Joonmyeon berteriak heboh dan menunjuk perempuan didepannya dramatis.

Si perempuan menghela nafas, pria didepannya ini begitu _**alay**_. Ia lantas memegang pundak pria itu dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Joonmyeon "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku ini Yixing, Joonmyeon"

"Haaaaa!" Joonmyeon berteriak ala drama "kau, kau tahu namaku? Kau ini stalker, ya?"

"Please, Kim Joonmyeon. Kau begitu _**out of character**_.." si perempuan memandang malas kearah Joonmyeon. Ia lantas memegang rambutnya dan melepas wig yang terpasang di kepalanya,

-tunggu! Wig? Kau tadi bilang Wig?!

"Aku ini Yixing, masih belum percaya?"

Sekarang, Joonmyeon mengucek matanya dan menyipitkan mata kearah perempuan yang sekarang telah menjadi Yixing itu. Duh, Joonmyeon. Itu memang Yixing, nak-_-

"Yixing, itu kau?"

"Tentu saja, Kim 'bodoh' Joonmyeon!" sembur Yixing kesal dengan bibir memicing tajam.

"Kenapa kau pakai seragam anak perempuan begitu, Xing? Ya ampun, kau tidak perlu berdandan seperti itu, karena kau sudah terlihat begitu cantik dalam bentuk pria. Xing, pliss! Aku butuh jawabaaaaan,"

"Joonmyeon, jangan _**alay**_. Aku jadi malu punya pacar sepertimu,"

Joonmyeon langsung pasang wajah datar.

"Aku disuruh _**crossdressing**_. Karena aku kebagian peran jadi perempuan untuk ujian praktek drama tadi pagi" terang Yixing, membuat sang kekasih manggut-manggut.

"Sudah, pulang sana! Dasar tukang telat, mana tidak mengenaliku lagi!"

"Ya, maaf. Kau sungguh terlihat berbeda dan.."

"Dan apa?!"

"Seksi.."

Yixing merona parah. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menendang bokong pria itu.

"Pikiranmu jorok, tahu! Sudah pulang sana, pulang!"

"Duh, ampun Xing. Ya sudah aku pulang"

"Huh, benar jadi pulang?" tanyanya polos dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan khas anak balita. Joonmyeon, kuatkan imanmu nak!

"Kenapa? Tidak rela?"

"Tidak,"

"Ahh.." Joonmyeon memeluk hangat kekasihnya sambil terbahak. Sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh lalu menarik kepala Joonmyeon untuk ia beri satu kecupan manis di bibir.

"Xing, kau sedang kode ya?"

"Kode?"

 **END**

Joonmyeon si alay dan Yixing di datar. Pas banget, ya kan? Huahaha xD. Aku ketawa sendiri pas bayangin Joonmyeon teriak heboh sambil pasang pose dramatis, pliss aku beneran ngakak :3

Semoga dapet feelnya ya, karena jujur. Ini ff tersomplakk yang pernah saya buat :v


	10. Chapter 10: It's Over

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, tempat dimana Joonmyeon menimba ilmu terlihat begitu ramai. Pantas saja, waktu istirahat telah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Para mahasiswa berlalu lalang entah pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau sekedar duduk-duduk santai di taman samping kiri sekolah. Dan, Joonmyeon termasuk dalam opsi ketiga.

Duduk sendirian, melamun sebenarnya. Ia begitu bingung karena akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bosan dengan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Padahal mereka tengah baik-baik saja. Joonmyeon begitu frustasi, di sisi lain ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya, namun di sisi lain pula ia begitu merasa bosan dan ingin.. melepaskan.

"Hyung, sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya seseorang membubarkan lamunan Joonmyeon. Ia mengambil sekaleng soda dingin yang sebelumnya pria itu tempelkan ke pipinya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng dan tersenyum "Tidak melamunkan apa-apa. Bagaimana tugas presentasimu? Lancar?"

"Huum. Ahh, aku lelah sekali. Kau bisa meneruskan acara melamunmu dan aku akan menemanimu disini" Yixing tertawa pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kursi itu.

Joonmyeon diam saja. Ia malah memandangi wajah pria manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

"Xing, kau bosan?"

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Joonmyeon. Yixing lantas membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi menutup itu dengan pelan. Ia bukannya orang bodoh yang tak paham akan sikap Joonmyeon yang begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak. Kalau kau bosan, bilang saja ya" katanya kalem dan tersenyum hambar kearah Joonmyeon.

Pria tampan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Sedangkan Yixing sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Joonmyeon katakan. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita berteman dulu saja, Xing.."

"Kenapa? Kau bosan padaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja kau bosan padaku, Hyung"

Sekali lagi. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sendu. Ia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bodoh, kenapa ia jadi labil begini?

Yixing mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tersenyum kearah Joonmyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu,"

Dan yang bisa Joonmyeon lakukan hanyalah memeluk pria manis itu erat. Membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali, dan membiarkan kaosnya basah akibat airmata Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah insiden yang terjadi siang itu. Yixing terpaksa harus absen kuliah karena ia terkena demam. Ia tidak tidur semalaman dan hanya duduk diam di lantai yang dingin. Ia bahkan melewatkan waktu makannya untuk berpikir keras apa alasan Joonmyeon hingga pria itu bosan padanya. Dan Yixing nyaris merasa gila karena memikirkan itu.

Setelah tiga hari berlalu, Yixing akhirnya masuk kuliah kembali. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Badannya masih terasa hangat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pipi yang semula sudah tirus itu kini semakin menirus, sorot matanya meredup dan kelihatan begitu malas.

"Xing, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya seorang pria mungil dengan eyeliner model runcing di ujung matanya pada Yixing. Yixing mengangguk lalu menatap tiga pria berwajah cantik didepannya ini. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka itu uke :3

"Kau masih pucat, Xing" timpal pria bermata bulat dengan wajah datar kearah Yixing.

"Ya. Dan bolehkah aku masuk kelas sekarang? Kalian menghalangi jalanku" ucap Yixing malas lalu menerobos ketiganya begitu saja dengan langkah kaki malas. Ketiganya diam saja, mereka masih membuntuti Yixing sampai pria manis itu duduk di bangkunya.

"Demi Tuhan. Kalian kenapa membuntutiku seperti ini? Aku jadi kelihatan seperti induk ayam,"

Yang bermata rusa mencibir "Masa iya manly begini seperti ayam, Xing"

Yixing berdecak "Luhan, kau itu cantik. Dan sama sekali tidak manly" Yixing berucap santai lalu menempelkan kepalanya di meja yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Kau benar putus dengan Joonmyeon ya?"

Perkataan polos dari Kyungsoo tadi sontak membuahkan hasil sebuah injakan di kaki oleh Baekhyun dan cubitan sakit namun geli di pinggang oleh Luhan.

"Hmm,"

"Aduh, Xing. Apa mungkin kau demam gara-gara terlalu memikirkan si Kim itu?"celetuk Luhan.

Yixing menjawab datar "Tidak.."

"Kau harus move on," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kearah Yixing. Bermaksud menghibur sebenarnya. Tapi Yixing malah bertambah badmood gara-gara trio kwek-kwek ini.

"Sudah. Aku haus. Aku mau beli susu pisang" katanya lalu beranjak keluar begitu saja. Dan membirkan tiga pria itu melongo dan saling melempar pandang.

Saking galaunya, Yixing membiarkan dirinya membeli dua _**pack**_ susu pisang yang masing-masing berisi 5 buah. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kim Joonmyeon agar dirinya tidak kacau seperti ini.

Sesudahnya. Ia segera menyedot dengan ganas susu pisangnya sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas. Sampai akhirnya, ia bersimpangan dengan sang mantan kekasih yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda dengan seorang pria imut yang merupakan teman seangkatan Joonmyeon. Minseok.

"Yixing.." panggilnya pelan. Joomyeon sudah akan memegang pundak pria manis itu kalau saja Yixing tidak buru-buru membungkukkan badannya dan berlari kecil menjauh darinya.

Okelah, mungkin ini saatnya Yixing meyakinkan diri kalau dirinya dan Joonmyeon memang benar-benar sudah berakhir.

Dan seperti kata Baekhyun, mungkin ia harus mencoba keras untuk move on.

 **END**

Aduh jangan kroyok saya kalau endingnya jadi pisah begini :"". Nggak tega sebenarnya, tapi mau gimana lagi kalo idenya udah stuck sama yang beginian. Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari curhatan teman aku sih. Kalo menurut cerita sebenernya si Yixing itu mantan pacar pacarnya temen aku, sedangkan si Joonmyeon itu pacar temenku. Duh bingung nggak? :v

Yang nanya saya cewek atau bukan? Saya cewek. alhamdulillah, readers disini keliatannya kaya cewek semua deh-_- tapi apa ada yang cowok disini? Saya lagi jomblo lo, godain dong xD

Oh iya lupa. Maaf ini saya bikin BL lagi. GS nya chapter depan ya :D


	11. Chapter 11: Stuck

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixing-ah!"

"Oh, hai" Yixing menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat bertemu tatap dengan seorang pria tampan pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja sejak setahun lalu. Pria itu menata beberapa bahan-bahan makanan selagi restorannya masih belum buka dengan santai

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

Yixing mengangguk, ia mengambil sebuah celemek warna abu-abu di gantungan "Sudah baikan. Apa sayuran yang kupesan kemarin sudah datang?"

"Sehun sedang mengambilnya. Kau benar sudah sembuh?" tanya pria bernama Joonmyeon itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yixing. Yixing memang baru terkena demam dan ia harus absen bekerja selama tiga hari.

Menyadari itu, Yixing cepat-cepat memundurkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung kearah Joonmyeon. Ia mendesis kecil lalu buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara mencuci beberapa buah agar terlihat lebih bersih.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, tapi setelah itu ia mengendikkan bahu.

Pagi itu, sekitar jam delapan. Yixing mulai menyapu dan mengepel lantai restoran. Setelah itu mengelap meja-meja dan berakhir dengan mengganti beberapa bunga yang agak layu dengan bunga yang baru. Restoran milik Joonmyeon memang terkenal baru-baru ini, selain rasa makanannya yang luar biasa, wajah tampan milik Joonmyeon juga menjadi poin penting kenapa banyak orang kemari. Yah, Yixing bisa melihat bagaimana para gadis-gadis memuji betapa tampannya Joonmyeon dan kepiawaiannya dalam memasak.

"Noona!"

Yixing berjengit, ia memukul pundak Sehun sebal. Sehun adalah adik kandung Joonmyeon, umurnya dua puluh dua tahun. Dan baru saja lulus kuliah "Aish, apa tidak bisa tidak berteriak?"

Sehun menyengir, ia lalu memeluk singkat Yixing "Aduh, Noona. Aku sangat rindu padamu tau" candanya. "Noona tidak tau betapa menyebalkannya Joonmyeon Hyung saat Noona tidak ada" adunya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Memang Joonmyeon kenapa?" bisiknya. Ia melihat kearah Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk meracik beberapa masakan, tak lupa melayangkan senyum _**ganteng**_ nya pada perempuan-perempuan pelanggan.

"Joonmyeon Hyung tidak tau kenapa jadi cepat marah, aku saja sudah dapat tendangan di bokong tiga kali olehnya!" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat tiga jemarinya didepan wajah Yixing.

"YAA! Kenapa kalian malah mengobrol disini?" sentak Joonmyeon tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Yixing hanya bisa gelagapan lalu _**ngacir**_ begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, Minseok-ah"

"..."

"Kau akan datang kesini? Benarkah?"

"..."

"Kau mau aku menjemputmu? Uh? Ah yasudah, aku akan menunggumu"

".."

"Hmm, sampai ketemu nanti"

"Dari siapa?"

Joonmyeon menoleh kebelakang, dimana saat itu Yixing tengah membawa dua box berisi jeruk dan menatanya di lemari es. "Dari Minseok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Perempuan cantik dengan rambut sepunggung itu mendesis dalam hati. _**'Minseok lagi, Minseok lagi'**_

"Ah, apa dia akan kemari?" tanyanya berusaha ramah. Dan Joonmyeon kembali mengangguk disertai senyuman cerah. Yixing mengakui kalau Joonmyeon itu memang tampan, dan.. _**sangat sulit untuk diraih.**_

Setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari perempuan yang telah lama disukainya, Joonmyeon segera memasak berbagai hidangan spesial kesukaan perempuan itu sambil membayangkan wajah cantik Minseok. Melihat itu, Yixing hanya tersenyum kecut lalu beralih ke ruang belakang.

"Noona kenapa?"

Yixing mengulum bibirnya dan menggeleng "Tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"Apa Kim Minseok akan kemari?"

"Kelihatannya begitu, Joonmyeon baru saja menerima telpon darinya. Mungkin saja perempuan itu jadi kemari"

Sehun berdecak, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, tapi tangannya tetap membantu perempuan cantik itu "Aku tidak suka dengan Kim Minseok" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Minseok begitu cantik dan kaya, pasti banyak orang yang menginginkannya untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih"

"Meski begitu, Kim Minseok lah yang membuat Hyung ku patah hati. Dia memberikan harapan, lalu setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Dan begitu seterusnya. Sampai sekarang" Sehun menerawang, ia mengintip Joonmyeon dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat Joonmyeon masih bertahan hingga sekarang" desis Yixing, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum iba ke adik bungsu Joonmyeon ini.

"Joonmyeon Hyung tetap percaya, kalau nanti suatu hari Kim Minseok akan benar-benar mau menerimanya. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada kemajuan sampai sekarang. Aku _**sih**_ berharap begitu, aku juga berharap agar dia muak dan segera pergi dari Kim Minseok"

Yixing tersenyum. Ia menepuk punggung Sehun lembut, menganggap seolah Sehun adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

' _ **Seharusnya yang disukai Hyung itu Yixing Noona. Bukan Kim Minseok..'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh? Kenapa masih disini? Kim Minseok.. dia kemana?" tanyanya pada Joonmyeon yang berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Restorannya sepi. Pasti sengaja dikosongkan karena Minseok akan kesini.

"Joonmyeon-ah, kenapa berantakan?" Yixing ikut berjongkok dan seketika matanya membola begitu melihat tangan kanan Joonmyeon terluka dan darah mengalir dari sana "Astaga, kau berdarah"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka biasa," katanya lemah dan menampik halus tangan Yixing.

Yixing berdecak. Ia membantu pria itu untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke sebuah wastafel. Rasa dingin bercampur perih seketika terasa saat tangan Yixing membasuh halus tangannya yang terluka dibawah keran air.

"Dia pergi, Yixing.."

".."

"Minseok akan pergi ke London besok. Bersama tunangannya," lanjut Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum pedih.

Yixing memilih untuk bungkam sebentar "Lalu, kenapa tangannya terluka begini?"

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahu "Aku mencegahnya pergi. Tapi Minseok tidak terima, ia membanting piring-piring tadi dan tidak sengaja mengenaiku"

"Keterlaluan!"

Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, Joonmyeon mengulas senyum tipis dan memandang Yixing yang dengan telaten mengusapkan cairan antiseptik ke lukanya.

"Apa kau akan masih suka padaku walau aku jelas-jelas telah menyukai perempuan lain?"

Perempuan cantik itu membatu, ia menatap Joonmyeon sekilas "Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku akan segera menghapus rasa sukaku padamu,"

"Jangan dihapus"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon tak mengerti "Apa?"

"Teruslah suka padaku, hingga aku benar-benar melupakan Minseok dan akhirnya menyukaimu juga,"

"Aku sungguh tersinggung," Yixing meringis, ia melepas tangan Joonmyeon dari tangannya dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan terluka "Kau selalu baik padaku Joonmyeon, dan itu membuatku seolah-olah kau sedang memberiku harapan. Jadi, tolong. Jangan baik padaku lagi, atau aku akan semakin menyukaimu," tegasnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Joonmyeon terduduk di lantai. Ia masih mengingat jelas, malam saat dirinya pergi dengan Minseok dan menyuruh Yixing menjaga restorannya, dan tengah malam saat ia pulang. Ia melihat Yixing yang mabuk sendirian sambil terisak. Mengucap beberapa kata yang mengatakan kalau Yixing menyukainya, dan betapa terlukanya hati perempuan cantik itu saat melihatnya bersama Minseok.

Ia memegang dadanya sendiri. Ada segelintir rasa bersalah dan menyesal pada perempuan itu. Ia mendesah dan memilih membalut lukanya sendiri dengan susah payah.

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, ya"

"Kau tidak meminta maaf pun, sudah pasti kumaafkan" Yixing menjawab datar. Restoran Joonmyeon baru saja tutup dan perempuan itu memilih untuk duduk sejenak dan minum teh hangat di belakang restoran.

"Aku sungguh brengsek, ya. Memintamu untuk tetap menyukaiku, padahal jelas-jelas aku-"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Aku lelah sekali, tahu!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Yixing lembut "Kau bisa menyerah, Xing"

"Aku tidak berencana menyerah" ucapnya santai, walau saat ini jantungnya tengah berpacu gila-gilaan. "Kau seperti tidak menghargai perasaanku. Menyuruhku menyerah. Tapi, selagi aku mampu kenapa aku harus menyerah?" ia mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap pria disampingnya sekilas.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Biar saja. Sakit hati, yang nanggung juga aku"

Joonmyeon mengatupkan bibirnya. Perkataan Yixing barusan secara tak langsung menohok hatinya. Ia tersenyum pilu kearah perempuan cantik itu "Aku kan cemas, sakit hati mu kan juga aku penyebabnya"

"Jangan berpikiran apapun. Jalani saja seperti biasa. A-Aku, aku malah merasa tidak enak karena membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ku ini" Yixing menunduk. Ia memegang erat mugnya.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, kok"

" _ **Uh**_?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuan? –ah, tidak jadi. Aku terlihat memalukan, sudah menyakitimu tapi masih saja mau minta tolong"

"Kau bisa minta tolong apa saja padaku," Yixing mengulas senyum tipis.

Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya, Joonmyeon menatap mata cokelat Yixing lurus-lurus "Apa saja?"

"Yaa,"

"Bantu aku untuk melupakan Minseok,"

 **END**

Yeheyy, chapter GS sesuai dengan janji saya **plus** bonus word 1k :D

Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu konflik cinta di drama Warm and Cozy, yang udah lihat pasti tahu. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya sama, cuman konflik cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan aja sih :v

Yang biasanya si icing saya buat jadi karakter cewek penurut, lemah gemulai, malu-malu kucing sekarang saya ubah jadi cewek pantang menyerah dan blak-blakan, ehehe. Terus si Joonmyeon yang padahal peka sama perasaan Yixing tp tetep ngejar cewek yang ia suka, dan malah ngomong biar si icing tetep suka sama dia. Ih aku jadi sebel sendiri-_-

Yang nge-ship Xiumin. Maafkan sayaaaaa, saya emang sengaja bikin Xiumin jadi cewek sadis seneng PHP di chapter ini. Lagian kan pair Suho x Xiumin nggak mainstream, maaan /._.v/


	12. Chapter 12: Joonmyeon yang Menyebalkan

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixing-ah, bisakah kau membangunkan Joonmyeon?"

"Joonmyeon belum bangun?" Yixing bertanya sambil membantu Ibu Joonmyeon mengoles mentega di sebuah roti panggang.

Ibu Joonmyeon mendengus "Anak itu akan tidur seperti kerbau di hari libur"

Yixing tertawa, ia menyuap sepotong roti dan berjalan menuju kamar pria bernama Joonmyeon itu. Fyi, Yixing sebenarnya tidak tinggal disini, bisa dikatakan kalau rumah Joonmyeon adalah rumah sementara. Ia orang China, dan baru saja pindah ke Korea. Orang tuanya masih mencari rumah baru, dan atas usul Ibu Joonmyeon yang merupakan teman akrab Mama Yixing, Yixing akhirnya tinggal sementara disini. Tapi serius, ia sudah hampir dua minggu disini, apa rumah barunya belum ketemu?

Yixing juga tak tahu kalau Ibu Joonmyeon sedang mesam-mesem sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu menjawil lengan Joonmyeon, bisa dilihat kalau pria itu masih damai-damainya tertidur. Tubuhnya terlilit selimut tebal, dan ia mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus.

"Joonmyeon, bangun"

"Ngh.."

"Bangun pemalas, sudah jam 10" Yixing bersedekap dada, menunggu reaksi Joonmyeon. Tapi pria itu hanya menggeliat kecil lalu tidur kembali.

Berdecak sebal, akhirnya Yixing memilih untuk duduk diranjang Joonmyeon dan menepuk-nepuk pria itu dengan agak kencang "YA!"

"Kenapa, _**sih**_?" Joonmyeon bertanya malas-malasan, matanya menyipit kearah Yixing.

"Kenapamu! Cepat bangun atau aku akan kena marah Ibumu"

Joonmyeon mendengus, ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimut dan memunggungi Yixing. Perempuan itu menatap Joonmyeon tidak percaya "Joonmyeon!"

"AWW! Yixing kenapa kau mencubit pantatku?!" Joonmyeon berteriak kesal, ia mendudukkan dirinya paksa. Dan Yixing sangat menyesal karena Joonmyeon hanya pakai celana pendek dan tak pakai atasan apapun. Sialan, Joonmyeon sungguh seksi!

Yixing mengulum bibir, bahkan kata-kata dalam mulutnya seketika hilang begitu saja.

"Nah," Joonmyeon berkacak pinggang. Matanya menelisik perempuan manis itu dari bawah ke atas. Yixing kelihatan begitu segar. Tentu saja dia sudah mandi-_-

"Kenapa diam? Tidak pernah lihat perut abs ya, Xing?"

"A-Aku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. Ia mendekat dan merangkul pinggang Yixing, membuat perempuan itu berjengit namun setelahnya diam saja. Penyakit _**blank**_ nya kambuh lagi. "Joonmyeon-ah.."

"Hmm?" jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepala serta menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku mau sarapan" ucapnya agak grogi.

"Sarapan? Jam segini?"

"Aku tidak biasa makan pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi.. yaah, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Joonmyeon semakin gencar mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yixing yang gemetaran itu. Dia berniat menggoda, asal kalian tahu.

Perempuan manis itu menatap ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih saja memasang ekspresi _**wajah-menggoda-pagi-hari-ala-Joonmyeon,**_ dan ia menahan nafasnya lagi. Sebenarnya ia salah apa, sampai-sampai pagi hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini, ia harus terjebak dalam rangkulan pria tampan yang sayangnya belum mandi ini.

"Kau cantik sekali, Xing"

"Uh?"

Tangan Joonmyeon yang semula di pinggang Yixing itu kini berpindah di kedua pipi perempuan itu, dan ia mengusapnya dengan halus "Aku jadi serasa punya istri karena selalu ada yang membangunkanku saat pagi" ucapnya dengan kekehan.

Yixing merutuk dalam hati. Joonmyeon benar-benar sialah, apa ia sengaja membuat dirinya jadi merah begini, huh?

"Kau sedang merayuku, ya?"

"Merayu? Tidak, aku berkata jujur" kilah Joonmyeon.

"Ayolah, tuan muda. Aku sudah lapar, dan biarkan aku makan" Yixing melotot dan memicingkan bibir.

" _ **Ppoppo juseyoo~**_ "

"Kau mau mati, ya?!"

"Kenapa? Mumpung kau disini, jadi berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi" Joonmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya yang ia condongkan kearah perempuan itu.

"Astaga, selain malas kau ini mesum sekali, ya"

Joonmyeon menyengir. Ia menarik dagu Yixing dan memberikan satu kecupan di bibir. Yixing memegang bibirnya dan menatap tajam kearah Joonmyeon "YAA! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Benar-benar tampan, maksudmu?"

Merasa sangat jengkel, Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dan keluar kamar Joonmyeon. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik, dan karena saking kencangnya, Yixing akhirnya jatuh telentang di ranjang Joonmyeon.

Melihat kesempatan, Joonmyeon menahan dua tangan Yixing dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan kaki perempuan itu ia duduki

"Kim Joonmyeon! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jangan marah begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang,"

"Peduli setan! Aku sudah benar-benar lapar, duh! Jangan duduki kakiku, kau berat!" Yixing memekik.

Joonmyeon berdecak, ia menggigit pucuk hidung perempuan manis itu dan membuatnya memekik kembali. "Aku akan menuntutmu karena telah mengambil keperawanan bibirku, -oh, dan juga. Tidak ada satu orang pun sebelum kau yang berani menggigit hidungku!" seru Yixing berapi-api.

"Hsst. Jangan teriak-teriak, Yixing! Kau ingin menuntut ke siapa? Ibuku? Paling-paling endingnya juga kita dinikahkan"

"Aku? Menikah denganmu? Mimpi saja!"

"Baik. Aku akan membuat mimipimu jadi kenyataan, siap-siapa saja" Joonmyeon mengerling dan mengecup dahi Yixing sebentar. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dan berteriak seperti orang gila karena ia hanya pakai celana.

"Ibuuuuu, aku menyukai Yixing. Jodohkan aku dengannya, Ibu. Ibuuuu, kalau bisa langsung menikah saja tidak apa-apa"

Dan Yixing hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

 **END**

ff terbaru setelah hibernasi. Semoga suka ya, maaf telat apdet . Saya hanya remaja labil yang masih tergoda nonton drama sama tiduran. Biasa lah ya, puasa mah bawaannya ngantuk mulu. Tapi nggk papa, tidur di bulan puasa mah dapat pahala meeen xD

See yu~


	13. Chapter 13: Ajakan Kencan

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo kita berkencan!"

Yixing berjengit. Beberapa buah brokoli dan kubis yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh seketika, matanya menoleh kearah pria tampan yang ternyata Presdir tempatnya bekerja ini. "A-Apa?"

Pria itu berdecak, tangannya ia jejalkan di saku celana mahalnya setelah itu memasang wajah angkuh kearah perempuan manis disampingnya "Kau tidak sedang pura-pura tuli kan?"

"Hey!" Yixing melotot serta menuding pria itu dengan telunjuknya, namun tak lama setelah itu ia menurunkan telunjuknya karena dua orang pengawal pria itu menatapnya waspada. "Maaf, Presdir. Mungkin anda yang salah bicara"

"HAHAHA. Aku salah bicara? Ini bahkan sudah ke lima kalinya aku mengajakmu berkencan Nona Zhang!"

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" bisik Yixing sambil membekap mulut Presdir menyebalkan ini dengan tangannya, ia merutuk dalam hati saat mengingat betapa gigih namun sombongnya pria ini saat mencoba mendekatinya.

Joonmyeon melepas paksa tangan mungil itu dari mulutnya "Jam berapa shift mu berakhir?"

"Jam lima sore,"

"Bagus. Setelah selesai langsung ganti baju dan aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku didepan supermarket" katanya final setelah itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yixing.

Selepas kepergian Kim Joonmyeon, Yixing masih terdiam dengan menggigit bibir. Presdir pemilik supermarket terbesar di Seoul tengah berkencan dengan pegawai biasa. Apa sekarang ia sudah mirip Cinderella sungguhan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, Presdir"

"Kau ingin makan apa, Yixing?"

"Terserah Presdir saja"

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing "Terserah padaku? Ooh, apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi kekasih yang penurut?" godanya.

Yixing mendengus. Tapi pipinya tetap saja mengeluarkan rona merah "Terserahmu lah!"

Mendengar jawaban Yixing yang ketus, Joonmyeon lantas terkekeh dan menarik tangan perempuan itu agar bertautan dengan tangannya. Sedikit mengangkatnya kedepan dan menggerakkannya ke depan-belakang "Begini lebih baik. Bukan begitu?"

Sedikit mendesis di awalnya, namun setelah itu Yixing tersenyum tipis. Kalau diperbolehkan, Yixing ingin sekali salto atau berguling-guling dijalan raya saking senangnya. Owh!

"Sebelum kita makan. Mari mencocokkan _**style**_ mu dengan _**style**_ ku!" ajaknya dengan seringaian tampan menggoda yang membuat Yixing menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Malas menjawab. Joonmyeon dengan sepenuh hati menarik tangan kekasih barunya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kesebuah Mall. Berkeliling sebentar setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah butik dengan baju-baju mahal terpampang dengan indah di lemari kaca.

"Kau mau belanja?" tanya Yixing yang dibalas gelengan dari sang pria "lalu kenapa kesini, sih?"

"Ayo beli baju untukmu!"

"Aah.. ternyata Kim Joonmyeon. Kekasih baru, _**eh**_?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk wanita jangkung berwajah cantik agak sedikit galak itu singkat "Hallo, Zitao-ya. Hehe, bisakah kau mengurus perempuan ini? Aku ingin dia terlihat modis dan keren seperti aku" ucapnya sombong. Yixing disampingnya hanya menggerutu, namun ia buru-buru membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada wanita tadi.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada perempuan-perempuan yang Joonmyeon bawa kesini sebelumnya" ucap Zitao jujur.

"YA! YA! Mereka bukan kekasihku, mereka hanya perempuan yang disuruh Ibuku untuk kencan buta bersamaku," jawabnya datar, lalu memandang Yixing yang terlihat _**badmood**_ gara-gara dirinya membahas soal kencan buta "Oh. Maafkan aku, sayang" dikecupnya dengan dalam pelipis Yixing.

"Nah, sayangku. Kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang" ucap Zitao berjalan mendahului Yixing.

"Bagaimana dengamu?" tanya Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang masih santai berdiri disana.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Cepat pergi!"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Kau mau aku membantumu ganti baju, ya?" Joonmyeon menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan si perempuan hanya menatapnya seolah bicara _**tetap-disini-atau-kita-putus!**_

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, setengah jam kemudian Yixing sudah siap. Sebenarnya Yixing bisa saja menggunakan lima menit untuk berganti pakaian. Namun dasarnya si Joonmyeon memang orang yang perfeksionis, ia harus rela bolak-balik kamar ganti karena Joonmyeon berulang kali tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir. Karena aku sudah lelah berganti pakaian" ucap Yixing mendesis.

Didepannya, Joonmyeon tersenyum bangga. Ia memandang Yixing dari bawah ke atas. Sebenarnya hanya dress hijau pastel polos tanpa lengan yang dirangkapi dengan cardigan bahan rajut warna putih, tapi entah kenapa Yixing terlihat begitu cantik. Ah, apa ini karena efek jatuh cinta?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Joonmyeon bisa segila ini" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil memijat keningnya gusar. Sementara wanita disampingnya hanya menatapnya malas.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Joonmyeon, Bu. Dia sudah dewasa"

"Tapi, Jinwoo-ya. Sudah seminggu ini Adikmu jelas-jelas tengah berkencan dengan seorang perempuan dan dia tidak memberitahuku, parahnya lagi perempuan itu pegawainya!" seru Ibu Joonmyeon menggebu-gebu di depan anak perempuannya ini.

Wanita bernama Jinwoo yang berstatus sebagai Noona Kim Joonmyeon ini menatap Ibunya datar "Ibu, ini sudah bukan jaman nya lagi menikah sesuai derajat. Kalau perempuan itu anak baik-baik, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihat Joonmyeon se-semangat ini dengan perempuan" celetuk Jinwoo mencoba berkompromi dengan Ibunya yang kolot ini.

"Jinwoo benar, Bu. Jangan terlalu mengekang Joonmyeon, sudah saatnya dia memilih sendiri perempuan yang ia sukai" kata seorang pria dengan seorang bocah laki-laki digendongannya menyahut.

"Nah. Aku dan suamiku punya dua suara, sedangkan Ibu sendirian. HaHaHa" Jinwoo tertawa menang.

"Yah, Mino-ya. Tidak biasanya kau tidak memihakku" kata Ibu Joonmyeon pura-pura marah.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUAAAAAAAAA~"

Ketiga orang yang tadinya berbicang itu menatap aneh kearah Joonmyeon. Pria itu biasanya hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan angkuh. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi sumringah begini?-_-

"Ahh, Mino Hyung! Kau baru datang kemari? Hssh, aku tak tau kalau kau semakin tampan" puji Joonmyeon dengan mata mengedip-kedip. Sedangkan Mino hanya menatapnya setengah jijik setengah menahan tawa.

"Noona juga. Sudah punya dua anak tapi masih saja langsing. HAHAHA"

"Aaaaah, Luhannie-ku sayaaaaang. Apa kabarmu peri mungil?" Joonmyeon mengambil alih seorang bayi perempuan berusia sebelas bulan yang masih terlihat mengantuk ini.

Jinwoo berdecak "Kau membuat anakku bangun, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Woah, mata rusa kalian benar-benar mirip!" ucap Joonmyeon semangat membandingkan mata bayi perempuan bernama Luhan tadi dengan milik sang Ibu.

"Kalo Woohyun, matanya mirip denganmu ya, Hyung" Joonmyeon menggusak anak pertama Noonanya yang berusia empat tahun.

"Joonmyeon-ah. Kau terlihat aneh" Mino menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening sang adik ipar. Sedangkan si Joonmyeon cemberut. "Aku sedang bahagia, kalian tahu"

"Kau punya kekasih tapi berani-beraninya tidak bilang padaku"

Mata Joonmyeon bergerak memandang sang Ibu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Ia hanya bisa menyengir "Aku sudah tau kalau Ibu akan menolaknya bahkan sebelum aku bercerita," kekehnya halus "Tapi sungguh, Bu. Aku lelah kalau terus kau suruh kencan buta, aku bisa memilih perempuan idamanku sendiri" final Joonmyeon dengan senyuman lirih yang membuat Ibunya mau tak mau merasa bersalah.

"Baik. Bawa perempuan itu ke Ibu besok"

"Tapi, Bu-"

"Bawa atau tidak sama sekali Joonmyeon!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama-tama. Selamat lebaran untuk semua readers yang merayakan. Maafkan semua kesalahan saya ya, baik salah kata maupun salah ketik pada ff saya. Huehehe :D

Enaknya ini saya bikin tbc atau end dengan ending menggantung begitu? Hayoo, silahkan kasih kritik dan saran ya. Kalo mau tbc, saya bakalan update esok hari. Jadi anggap aja ini drabble tapi dipotong jadi dua bab. Soalnya sebelum ngetik, saya udah perkirain mungkin word nya cuman 1k tapi entah kenapa walaupun udah 1k lebih masih belum saya buat ending xD maaf ya..

Oh iya satu lagi, kalian udah main ke rumah Sulay belum? Dapet angpau berapa kalian? Kalo saya mah, dapet angpau isinya mobil ferrari xD /becanda?


	14. Chapter 14: Ajakan Kencan -13B

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 13 (B)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau yang bernama Zhang Yixing"

Yixing tersenyum kaku dan membungkukkan badannya kearah wanita paruh baya ini. Sungguh, ini adalah saat yang paling mendebarkan dalam hidupnya. Bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihmu itu rasanya.. _**hmm**_.

"Duduklah, nak" katanya mempersilahkan Yixing duduk. Perempuan itu menurut dan duduk dengan anteng membuat Ibu Joonmyeon terkekeh.

"Gugup, ya?"

"Eh," Yixing mendongak lalu mengangguk dengan polos "Iya, Nyonya.."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Ibu Joonmyeon sibuk meneliti Yixing, dimulai dari cara berpakaian, tata krama, dan tentu saja wajah. Dan kesan pertama yang wanita itu tangkap dari seorang Zhang Yixing adalah.. manis dan lugu.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang mengajak kencan duluan? Kau atau Joonmyeon?"

"Presdir Joonmyeon yang mengajak pertama Nyonya. Sebelumnya saya sudah menolak, karena saya rasa tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Presdir berkencan dengan perempuan biasa macam saya" jawab Yixing terkesan apa adanya dan lugu. Sementara Ibu Joonmyeon berdecak dalam hati, sebenarnya ia salut. Tapi sedikit menaikkan gengsi tidak apalah..

"Kau orang China?"

"Ne. Tapi saya dan Ibu saya pindah ke Korea sudah lama"

"Dimana Ayahmu?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak "Ayah saya terkena kecelakaan kerja dan meninggal di tempat Nyonya. Ahh, itu sudah lama sekali" katanya dan tanpa sadar menerawang.

Mendengar itu, Ibu Joonmyeon merasa bersalah. Ia cepat-cepat memegang tangan perempuan itu dan memandangnya menyesal "Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa-apa" Yixing menyunggingkan senyuman.

Beralih ke style pura-pura nya, Ibu Joonmyeon kembali menatap Yixing mengintimidasi "Kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja"

"Sudah berapa lama kau kerja di supermarket Joonmyeon?"

Yixing mencoba mengingat "Mungkin sudah dua tahun ini"

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Saya putus kuliah karena kendala biaya, Nyonya" jawab Yixing memaksakan senyuman.

Dan sekali lagi, Ibu Joonmyeon benar-benar ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena telah membuat Yixing mengingat kenangan pahit tentang Ayahnya. Imej galak yang sengaja ia rencanakan untuk memojokkan Yixing luntur seketika. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memegang dagu runcing perempuan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik ya" Ibu Joonmyeon berkata terus terang, membuat Yixing merona malu "Kau tidak pernah operasi plastik, kan?"

Yixing tertawa tanpa sadar dan menggeleng pelan. Heol, untuk biaya kuliah saja ia kesulitan dan harus terpaksa mengeluarkan diri. Apalagi untuk operasi plastik :3

"Ah! Kau punya lesung pipi ya?!"

Perempuan itu berjengit. Ia meraba pipinya yang mencekung karena dibuat tersenyum atau tertawa. Yixing bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Ibu Joonmyeon akan se- _ **excited**_ itu melihat lesung pipinya.

"Sejauh ini, kau lumayan juga" Ibu Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya lagi "Tapi tidak berarti aku sudah memberikan lampu hijau untukmu dan puteraku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apa Ibu berkata kasar padamu? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" tanya Joonmyeon beruntut setelah Yixing keluar dari ruangan Ibunya.

Yixing tersenyum tipis dan menepuk lengan Joonmyeon dua kali. "Aku pulang, ya"

"Hey, aku belum menjawab pertanyaaku tadi!"

"Ayolaaah. Aku mengantuk, Joonmyeon!" rengek Yixing tiba-tiba. Joonmyeon terkekeh, ini pertama kalinya melihat wajah menggemaskan Yixing saat merengek dan ini juga pertama kalinya Yixing memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Iya-Iya. Ayo"

"Aku akan pulang naik bis saja" tolak Yixing halus.

Alis Joonmyeon menukik tajam "Tidak bisa! Kau harus mau kuantar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari pasca pertemuan Yixing dengan Ibunya, Joonmyeon benar-benar dibuat gusar dengan perempuan itu. Yixing tak membalas pesannya sama sekali, di hubungi juga tidak angkat. Di angkat pun, yang terdengar hanya suara angin dan setelah itu Yixing mengakhiri panggilannya. Joonmyeon juga tidak bertemu Yixing sama sekali di supermarket. Entah, mungkin perempuan itu bersembunyi untuk menghindarinya. Dan ia baru sadar, kalau galau itu rasanya tidak enak!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lupakan Kim Joonmyeon dan fokus untuk bekerja Zhang Yixing" ucap Yixing pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Selesai kerja, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar guna menghilangkan rasa galau dihatinya.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka pada Presdir.." bahunya merosot lemas, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat, hah?!"

Yixing sedikit terlonjak. Matanya melotot kala melihat Joonmyeon berdiri di depan rumah mungilnya dengan wajah datar, dan matanya semakin melotot lebar kala melihat kalau pria itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil di lengannya.

' _ **Apa Joonmyeon kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan minta maaf padaku karena selama ini dia ternyata sudah beristri dan punya anak? Oh tidaaak! Joonmyeon, kenapa kau tega sek-'**_

"Jangan melotot, Xing. Matamu bisa keluar!"

Yixing mengedip. Ia memandang rindu ke arah pemuda tampan ini, tapi apa daya ia begitu malu untuk sekedar mengucapkannya.

"Itu anakmu?"

"Uh?"

"Dia anakmu, kan? Astaga Joonmyeon, jadi selama ini kau sudah punya anak dan bermain api di belakang istrimu sendiri?! Kau sungguh pria jahat!" seru Yixing marah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

".."

"Kenapa diam?!"

Seketika. Tawa Joonmyeon meledak begitu saja, ia tertawa dengan keras dan membuat bayi di gendongannya ikut-ikutan tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi susu mungilnya.

"Dia anak Noonaku, Xing. Dan aku belum menikah, kalaupun menikah kan itu denganmu.."

"Apa?"

"Apa, Apa maksudmu?"

Yixing tergagap "Jadi ini bukan anakmu?" dan gelengan pun menjadi jawaban Joonmyeon.

"AAHHH. KIM JOONMYEON, SARANGHAEEEE!" Yixing memeluk Joonmyeon begitu saja dan melonjak-lonjak senang. Rasanya begitu lega saat mendengar bahwa Joonmyeon masih single, dan sebenarnya Yixing malu juga karena telah salah paham.

"Aw. Aw. Aku juga cinta kau, sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi agresif begini ya?"

Perempuan itu mendelik, setelah itu tersenyum pahit "Ku kira, hubungan kita berakhir saja Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon menatapnya tidak suka "Kau baru mengucapkan kata cinta padaku, dan sekarang sudah mau minta putus?!"

"A-Aku hanya.. Ibumu, sepertinya tidak merestuiku untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu" lirih Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggeram. Ia menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya menuju rumahnya. Jantung Yixing berdentum gila-gilaan. Oh, ayolah. Ia terlalu takut berhadapan lagi dengan Ibu Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Calon mantu ku sudah datang, ya?"

Yixing mematung di tempat. Tubuhnya diam saja saat Ibu Joonmyeon membawanya ke sebuah pelukan ringan yang hangat. Ini memang perasaannya atau Ibu Joonmyeon kelihatan aneh?

Joonmyeon pun juga tak kalah kaget. Ia memandang Ibunya bingung "Bukannya Ibu tidak merestuiku dengan Yixing, ya?"

Ibu Joonmyeon memukul kepala puteranya seraya mendengus "Ibu tidak pernah bilang tidak. Ibu hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir, kau tidak mendengar kata-kata Ibu kemarin?"

Pria itu mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan "Ibu jangan bohong!"

"Tidak, nak. Duh, kau ini kenapa ngenyel sekali" jawabnya jengkel, ia memandang Yixing yang masih diam membatu "Dan untuk kau, kau harus lebih pandai-pandai mencuri hatiku dan membuatku suka padamu"

Yixing tersenyum bahagia, ia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon dan pria itu memeluknya erat.

Jinwoo juga tersenyum lebar ikut merasa bahagia serta melambai-lambai ria ke arah sang adik, sedangkan kakak iparnya ber- _ **acting**_ seolah-olah ia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu terharu. Lengkap dengan celemek bayi milik puterinya –Luhan. Joonmyeon memandang mereka berdua datar. Sedikit menyesal karena ia punya Noona yang punya sifat _**alay**_ dan menggelikan, dan takdir wanita itu juga yang punya suami humoris berlebihan macam Song Minho-_-

Tapi, ia rasa ia juga harus berterimakasih pula pada puteri kakak iparnya ini. Berkat Luhan, ia tidak mungkin bisa mendengar teriakan kata cinta langsung dari mulut Yixing. Ahahah-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

APAKAH KALIAN SUKA DENGAN ENDINGNYA? :D aku hanya membuat sedikit salah paham dengan menyertakan luhan kecil didalamnya, ehehe.

Apa kalian tau couple WINNER yang Mino-Jinwoo? Kebetulan aku suka juga sama mereka. Nah, aku sengaja ngebuat mereka jadi kakak Joonmyeon soalnya.. apa ya. Cocok aja, kebetulan si Jinwoo marganya kan Kim sama kaya Joonmyeon. Terus juga, bandingin aja wajah luhan sama jinwoo. Mereka agak mirip /menurutku/ sama-sama punya wajah cantik unyuw-unyuw dan mata rusa mereka ituloooh. Jadi pantes aja kalo jinwoo jadi mamanya luhan :v.

Ah, apa saya kebanyakan ngomong? xD. Mohon kritik dan saran yaa..


	15. Chapter 15 : Skenario Tak Terduga

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki sebuah gedung besar di pusat kota, sesekali menengok kearah belakang memastikan jika beberapa orang yang daritadi mengerjarnya itu telah menghilang. Rambut pirang yang ia kepang lemas di belakang itu sudah setengah lepas, titik-titik keringat mulai menempel di pelipisnya, apalagi nafas yang putus-putus itu. Banyak karyawan maupun orang-orang yang berada disana menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bingung.

"Gege! Gege!"

Pria jangkung yang dipanggil Yixing dengan sebutan Kakak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya mengerut dan setelah itu hanya helaan nafas malas yang keluar "Kenapa? Melarikan diri lagi?

Yixing mengangguk cepat. Satu tangannya memegang lengan Yifan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing "Sembunyikan aku.."

"Aku akan kena marah Ibu karena bersekongkol denganmu lagi" Yifan berdecak. "Sesekali kenapa tidak menurut saja dan jadi anak manis, huh?"

Perempuan itu menaik-turunkan bahunya cuek "Aku memang manis, Gege"

"Hhh. Ya sudah, sana" Yifan menunjuk sebuah tembok disamping lift dengan dagunya. Wajahnya masih datar dan bertambah datar lagi kala empat orang berbaju serba hitam datang bersama sang Ibu.

Jia menatap tajam puteranya, sementara Yifan hanya mengangkat dua tangannya "Apa?"

"Mana adikmu?"

"Aku tadi lihat dia disekitar sini, setelah itu.. tidak tahu" katanya diakhiri senyum lebar –terpaksa sebenarnya.

Sang Ibu diam saja, tapi matanya menatap Yifan lebih tajam lagi. "Jangan berbohong, nak. Aku tahu kalau Yixing pasti melarikan diri kemari"

"Ayolaaah Bu. Ibu tidak seharusnya memaksakan keinginan Ibu untuk mengenalkan Yixing dengan seorang pria. Dia terlihat sangat keberatan,"

"Memang kenapa? Hanya kenalan saja, Ibu sudah tidak tahan melihat adikmu itu _**jomblo**_ terus sampai sekarang" Jia memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Yifan mengulum bibirnya. _**'Ayo, berpikir. Berpikir'**_

"Ah, Yixing sudah punya pacar kok"

Mendengar kalimat Yifan tadi, sang Ibu langsung memekik girang dan menuntut sang putera agar segera mengenalkan pria yang katanya pacar Yixing itu "Mana? Mana? Ayo perlihatkan pada Ibu!"

Pria tampan itu memandang Ibunya datar "Sabar. Kenapa bawel sek- Oh, Kim! Kemari sebentar"

Dengan tampang bingung. Pria yang dipanggil Yifan ini menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan setelah Yifan membalasanya dengan anggukan kecil, pria tadi menghampiri mereka "Ada apa, Yifan?"

"Nah, Ibuuu. Ini dia pacar Yixing. Tadaaaa~"

Pria bernama Joonmyeon itu mengangakan mulutnya kaget. Sementara Jia yang terlalu senang, menganggap jika kagetnya Joonmyeon adalah kaget karena bertemu calon mertua secara mendadak- _ **pfftt**_.

"Oh. Oh. Astaga, siapa namamu?"

Dengan kaku, Joonmyeon membungkukkan badannya. "Kim Joonmyeon. Salam kenal, Nyonya"

Yifan berdehem. Ia melirik sebentar kearah Joonmyeon yang menatapnya garang, lalu buru-buru ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Itu kode, sih.

Sementara dibalik tembok. Yixing hanya menggerutu karena Kakaknya itu memang sangat payah dalam mengatasi sang Ibu. Ia heran kenapa juga Yifan repot-repot mengikutkan Joonmyeon kedalam masalah mereka. Dan karena saking penasarannya, Yixing tidak sadar kalau setengah badannya keluar dari tembok dan menyebabkan salah satu pemuda berbaju serba hitam tadi melihatnya.

"Mati aku!"

"Nona, mari ikut saya" kata pemuda tadi dengan sopan dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Ia menggigit bibirnya tapi setelah itu ia mengangguk pasrah.

 **.**

"Ooh. Sudah selesai sembunyinya, Xing?" Jia mencibir dan dibalas dengusan oleh si anak.

"Sudah, Ibu"

"Anak nakal! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau itu ternyata sudah punya pacar?"

Yixing menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Oh ya ampun, apalagi ini?!

" _ **Uh**_?"

Sementara Yixing masih dilanda bingung tingkat dewa, sang Ibu lantas memutar bola matanya jengah. Wanita berumur itu menunjuk seorang pria disamping Yixing dengan dagunya.

"Itu disampingmu. Joonmyeon"

Perempuan manis itu menunjuk Joonmyeon masih dengan raut bingung, jujur saja kalau ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang. Suasana disekitar masih suram, Yifan yang tadi diam saja sebenarnya diam-diam berdoa dalam hati agar selepas ini tidak kena amuk adiknya.

"Aku.."

Dan tangan Joonmyeon yang disampingnya itu entah kapan sudah hinggap di bahunya. Wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat menahan kesal kini hilang dan tergantikan oleh senyuman malaikat andalan miliknya -Yixing sebenarnya tahu Joonmyeon itu terpaksa sekali tersenyumnya.

"Maaf Nyonya Wu. Mungkin Yixing masih agak.. yah kaget. Jadi tolong dimaklumi. Kami juga masih baru sebentar menjalin hubungan" tutur Joonmyeon sehalus bedak yang dipakai Yixing tadi pagi-_-

Sempat agak merasa tertolong, Yixing akhirnya pasrah mengikuti skenario pria itu. Ia ikut-ikutan senyum dan menampilkan wajah sok bahagia karena tidak _**jomblo**_ lagi.

Jia bertepuk tangan sebentar lalu mencubit dagu anaknya "Nah kalau begini kan Ibu jadi tenang.." katanya lalu bergaya membenahi tatanan rambutnya "Nanti malam ajak Joonmyeon kerumah ya Xing, sekalian nanti kenalan dengan Ayah"

Yixing mengangguk semangat (sok) "Tentu saja. Kau akan datang kan, _**sayang**_?"

Sebelah tangan Joonmyeon terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Yixing dan berkata "Ya, _**sayang**_ "

Selepas itu Nyonya Wu melangkah keluar dari kantor milik suaminya yang telah berpindah tangan kepada Yifan itu diikuti para pengawalnya. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang kini menampilkan wajah datar, diam, dan tidak berkata apa-apa kecuali terus menatap kedepan hingga mobil Nyonya Wu telah melaju.

"Akting kalian bagus sekali. Top. Seperti benaran saja" Yifan yang pertama memecah keheningan itu. Mengangkat dua jempolnya sambil masih berekspresi datar.

Joonmyeon mendelik "Aku kesini tadi sebenarnya mau bicara soal bisnis, kenapa jadi mendadak punya calon mertua begini?"dengusnya.

Yixing mendesis lalu menangkup dua tangannya didepan dada "Maaf Joonmyeon. Itu salah kakakku, silahkan salahkan dia. Dia yang menyangkut-pautkanmu kesini"

" _ **YAA**_!"

Joonmyeon membuang nafasnya berat. Ya ampun ini begitu mendadak dan membingungkan.

"Maaf, Kim. Kalau soal Ibuku mungkin kau akan sulit melarikan diri. Jadi.. selamat datang di Keluarga Wu" kata Yifan sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar menakutkan, setelah itu berjalan pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Duh, Joon. Jangan maraaaaaah" Yixing merengek pada teman semasa SMA nya ini. Jangan kaget kalau mereka berdua sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Sementara Yixing masih merengek-rengek, Joonmyeon mendengus dalam hati _**'Aduh, kalau sampai terbawa suasana bisa gawat. Aku kan pernah suka dengan Yixing'**_.

.

.

.

END


	16. Chapter 16 : Memasak Bersamamuuu

**Everyday with Suho and Lay**

 **Drabble!**

 **Suho and Lay, ofcourse._.**

 **Genre bermacam-macam sesuai perubahan mood saya xD**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Hey, aku sedang sendirian dirumah. Uhmm, sedang lapar juga. Jadi cepatlah kemari dan buatkan aku makanan!'**_

Begitulah sekiranya isi pesan teks dari Joonmyeon yang masuk tiga puluh menit lalu itu. Yixing berbaring sebentar, ia capek sekali ngomong-ngomong. Seorang dosen killer tadi pagi mengumumkan sebuah tugas yang sialnya hanya dideadline dua hari, yang mana mengharuskan Yixing untuk cepat-cepat mengerjakan.

Tanpa membalas pesan Joonmyeon, Yixing lantas menyambar sebuah jaket tipis dan beranjak keluar rumah. Sebelum itu tak lupa ia berpamitan pada sang Mama yang asyik nge-teh sore hari.

"Aku mau kerumah Joonmyeon dulu"

Sang mama mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan "Ya. Jangan pulang malam-malam, Xing."

"Okeey"

Dan setelah itu Yixing berjalan menuju rumah Joonmyeon. Tidak jauh kok. Karena Rumah Joonmyeon itu tepat disamping rumahnya. Rumah paling mewah dan menonjol di kawasan perumahan elit itu.

"Halooow?" Yixing menyapa ria kedalam rumah Joonmyeon yang nampak sepi, tidak terlihat beberapa pembantu rumah Joonmyeon yang berlalu-lalang. Oh, sudah sore, mungkin sudah pulang semua.

"Joonmyeon?" ucapnya lagi, kini mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Melewati lorong rumah berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan dan foto-foto keluarga disepanjang lorong. Lalu ke ruang tamu, ke ruang santai dan Joonmyeon masih tetap tidak kelihatan.

"Ya ampun, kalau tahu dia tidak ada dirumah lebih baik aku tidur saja tadi" dengusnya namun tetap berjalan dan berhenti di ruang Tv dimana seorang Joonmyeon tengah berbaring di sofa dalam keadaan setengah bugil. Ya maksudnya itu, Joonmyeon hanya pakai celana bokser pendek tanpa atasan. Alias telanjang dada. Alias _**half naked**_.

Dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan, Yixing mencolek-colek tubuh pria itu. Berulang kali hingga Joonmyeon menggeliat dan akhirnya membuka mata. "Oh. Kupikir tidak datang"

Yixing mengulum bibir "Maaf. Aku baru mengerjakan tugas tadi" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Joonmyeon agar pria itu bangkit.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan sambil menggaruk pipi ia mengikuti langkah Yixing kearah dapur. Laparnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung, apalagi setelah bangun tidur. Puaah, lebih berasa lapar, _**man**_ -_-

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Yixing melongokkan kepalanya kesamping menghadap Joonmyeon. Dengan posisi menungging kearah kulkas. Seketika saja mata Joonmyeon langsung melek. Efek pantat Yixing sungguh terasa dingin dimata.

"Ayam"

Tanpa buang waktu lagi. Pria manis itu mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari kulkas dan mulai sibuk dengan dunia dapurnya. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang cuma diam dengan perut disko gila-gilaan.

"Aku mau bantu!" Joonmyeon mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Seperti anak SD yang mau maju kedepan ketika diberi soal oleh gurunya, dan itu sukses membuat Yixing terkikik sebentar.

"Ya sudah. Tapi pakai baju dulu"

"Uh? Kenapa memangnya? Kau takut tidak tahan ya lihat tubuhku? Duh, terimakasih ya Xing. Aku memang seksi kok"

Yixing memandang datar.

Joonmyeon krik-krik.

"Kalau tidak mau pakai baju, pakai apron saja" pria manis itu melemparkan sebuah apron hitam polos kearah Joonmyeon dan dibalas delikan mata oleh pria itu.

"Nanti kalau pakai apron, ke-kerenanku pasti berkurang" bisiknya sendiri, tapi masih bisa didengar Yixing. Dan pria itu hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya karena kelakuan Joonmyeon. Tampang _**sih**_ oke, tapi narsisnya luar biasa parah.

Dan daripada membuat pacar manisnya itu mengamuk, Joonmyeon langsung memakai apron yang dilempar Yixing tadi. Mengesampingkan kalau tingkat ke-kerenannya akan berkurang -padahal menurut Yixing sama sekali tidak. Duh, demi Yixing Joonmyeon rela _**kok**_ ~

"Nah sekarang potong ayamnya kecil-kecil setelah itu goreng setengah matang-"

"Oke siap, Xing!"

.

.

.

"Kenyang sekaliii. Maaf ya merepotkan" Joonmyeon cengengesan, dibalas desisan dari Yixing. Pria manis itu mengambil sebuah tisu dan mengelap sudut bibir Joonmyeon yang terkena bumbu masakan.

"Yixing romantis sekali~"

"Ewh. Kupikir aku tadi tidak memasukkan racun ke masakanku, kenapa kau jadi gila begini ya?"

"Aku gila karenamuuuu" Joonmyeon mengapit dagu Yixing dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hentikan. Aku jadi geli"

Joonmyeon tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa penuh. Dan Yixing heran saja, Joonmyeon itu makannya banyak tapi perutnya tetap saja rata, dengan otot perut kencang dan abs tercetak jelas. Sudah-sudah, Yixing jadi tergoda :v

"Besok kemari lagi ya?"

"Iya kalau tidak capek. Tugasku banyak" keluhnya lemas. Pipinya ia tempelkan ke permukaan meja makan, membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Iya-iya. Kau bisa kapan saja kemari. Langsung lewat kamarku juga boleh" kata Joonmyeon disertai _**wink**_ , dan itu membuat Yixing tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik hidung mancung pacarnya.

Setelah itu Yixing berdiri. Niatnya mau pulang dan tidur, tapi tidak jadi ketika Joonmyeon menarik tangannya dan membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk di paha si tampan. Yixing menaikkan alisnya, dan Joonmyeon cuma terkekeh dan segera mencium bibir Yixing dengan kalem.

Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama, baik keduanya sebenarnya tidak mau melepaskan kalau tidak nafas mereka yang sudah tersendat minta oksigen.

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Aku lebih rindu. Besok menginaplah disini, aku masih sendirian kok dirumah. Ehehehe"

Yixing tertawa lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu bibir keduanya bertemu kembali dalam pagutan yang err.. agak lebih lama dari tadi.

.

.

.

END


End file.
